Okey, te amo casa de clyde
by jupter
Summary: Porque allí fue donde comenzo el resto de mi vida... allí, con la persona que mas amo en el mundo. CAPITULO FINAL Creek-Bunny-Style-Grophe-Tyde-Dip- y Cartman xD
1. Comiensa el dia

**Los chicos ahora tienen 16 años, imaginense a un grupo de nueve adolescentes sexis juntos en una casa... eso no puede terminar bien! **

**Creek, Style, Bunny, Token-Clyde, y algunos aleatorios xD espero les guste... comentenn!**

* * *

**Apariencia de los chicos que ya crecieronn,,, tienen 16 años:**

**Stan: es un chico alto, tez algo morena (casi nada) de apariensia fuerte, bastante musculoso, sus ojos azules cabello negro oculto por su gorrito azul de pompon rojo.**

**Craig: mas alto que stan, piel extra palida, algo delgado, pero que no engañe porque es mas fuerte que stan, su cabello negro oculto por su gorro azul de pompon amarillo al estilo coya, sus ojos negros.**

**Kenny: igual de alto que craig, muy musculoso, algo bronseado, ojos azules, hermoso cabello rubio al viento... 3**

**Token: un poco mas bajo que stan, algo muculoso, piel morena oscura, hermosos ojos cafe, cabello negro.**

**Cartman: como siempre de gordito, de la estatura de stan, caBello castaño, ojos marrones, y un gorro celeste.**

**Kyle: aproximadamente 1,65 de altura, cabello rizado pelirojo, ojos verdes grandes, delgado, y un gorrito verde claro.**

**Tweek: es un poco mas bajo que Kyle, es muy muy delgado, por que casi no come, tiene hermosos cabellos rubios despeinados y enormes ojos verdes.**

**Butters: de la altura de Kyle, pero mas delgado, cabello rubio perfecctamente cortado y peinado siempre y ojos azules.**

**Clyde: de la altura de Token pero mas delgado, piel clara, ojos cafe y cabello castaño. **

**...**

**Donde Craig...**

En realidad, ese dia, Craig Tucker no tenia muchas ganas de ir a la casa de Clyde, pero asi habian quedado hace algunos dias, asi que no podia ausentarse. Los señores Donovan no estarian en casa por unos dias, asi que Clyde los invito a todos a pasar 7 dias en su casa. La idea no era mala, ya que eran vacaciones y no tendrian mucho que hacer en sus hogares, asi que todos irian. Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Token, Butters, Tweek y Craig, eran los invitados, la casa era grande y con varias habitaciones, asi que no era problema.

El moreno del chulo azul se estaba arreglando para sair rumbo a la reunion, preparo su mochila, guardo todo lo necesario: Ropa interior, camisetas, un pantalon, desodorante y _preservativos _. Oh si, dije preservativos, y es porque Craig era un chico de 16 años, y como todo chico de 16 años, tenia las hormonas alborotadas, pero esto no era con cualquiera. Ultimamente estaba teniendo extraños sueños con cierto rubio de ojos verdes y cabellos alborotados, como no era alguien a quien le importara mucho la opinion ajena, lo tenia totalmente asumido, le tenia muchas ganas a Tweek, y tal vez mas que eso, porque ese chico le alegraba la vida, cada vez que lo veia con uno de sus ataques de panico era tan adorable, lindo y dulce... Tal vez eso que sentia era amor..._  
_

No sabia que podia llegar a pasar durante el tiempo que conviviera con el rubio, pero sí rogaba por compartir la habitación solo con el. Miro por la ventana. El dia estaba con apariencia de estar por llover, contra la ventana se oia el zumbido de una molesta mosca que de seguro buscaba refugio. Tomo su chaqueta, y salio sin despedirse de nadie, de todas formas no era como si a sus padres les fuera a importar. Marcho a paso ligero por las frias y,ahora, humedas veredas de South Park.

...

**Donde Stan...**

Stan Marsh se habia levantado algo tarde, miro por la ventana y sonrio... le encantaban los dias lluviosos. -Era hoy?- dijo a la nada. Sabia que los chicos iban a pasar unos dias a lo de clyde. Tomo su celular y volvio a sonreir al ver que tenia un mensaje nuevo:

_Recuerda preparar tus cosas para ir a lo de Clyde. DE: Kylee =)_

Ese pelirrojo siempre estaba encima de el, era tan lindo... en realidad, el moreno comensaba a darse cuenta de que su amistad con el era mas que eso, una simple amistad, y que de verdad sentia un gran amor por ese chico. Sus noviasgos con la puta de Wendy no duraban por eso, el no la amaba a ella.

Preparo su mochila, pero no sin dejar de pensar en esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba. Rogaba por compartir el cuarto con el, ya que si recordaba bien, en la casa del Clyde tenia cuatro habitaciones.

...

**Donde Kenny...**

Simplemente tomo sus cosas y salio de su casa sin avisar ni nada, sus padres eran peores que los de Tucker. Todos saben que Mc cormic es un perfecto pervertido, y eso es correcto, ya que le tiene ganas a todos menos a Cartman. Este chico rubio iba a ser un peligro pasando una semana entera en una casa llena de chicos violables,,,,...

Ya se encontraba camino a lo que seria su hogar por los proximos dias

...

**Donde Token...**

Token Black simplemente ya estaba listo para salir donde habian acordado con Clyde... -Clyde- murmuro al aire, inmediatamente se tapo la boca con las manos... Porque tenia que ser tan marica? Acaso ese castaño le provocaba todo eso sin esforzarse? Es que con solo pensar en su mejor amigo, Black, era feliz y en su cara se dibujaba una boba sonrisa.

Miro a todos lados como buscando algo, su celular. Alli, detras de su almohada se encontraba su lujoso iphone. Claro, era un Black, como no tener cosas lujosas?.

Miro rapidamente como iva a estar el clima en su telefono (oh si, lo iphones tienen de todo) y fruncio las cejas denotando un poco de fastidio, en verdad odiaba los dias de lluvia, RAZON: Simple, un dia de lluvia, Clyde le dijo que salia con bebe...

Bajo las escaleras y salio en camino a la casa de su "mejor amigo".

* * *

**okeyy! aqui esta la intro de esta historia...! aqui se muestra como empiezan el dia nuestros amados SEMES ! (Cartman no va a tener presentacion, ya que el siempre va a quedar solo por mala persona)**

**Los lindos y adorables ukes no van a tener presentacionn asi que el proximo va a ser el primer capitulo.**

**Nesecito aclarar una dudaa: con quien va a coquetear Kenny antes de interesarse por Butters? PORFAVOR RESPONDANME ESTA PREGUNTA::: COMENTENN # 3 los amoo y espero les guste**


	2. Te gusta? no

**oKEY, les traigo este capii que me costo muchoo; es muy dificil hacer un conversacion entre dos ex enemigos xD**

**leanlo y pliss comentennnn. espero les guste **

**Tal vez reconsidere el hecho de dejar a Cartman solo.. o al menos los incluire un poco mass... pero en este capi no.**

* * *

Ding Dong.

Por fin habia llegado alguien. Clyde se levanta del sofa velozmente y apaga el dvd, estaba muy tranquilo mirando una porno. Al abrir, en el umbral se encontraba un moreno con un gorro azul...

-Stan, hola- saluda Clyde con un abrazo, aunque en realidad lo odiaba por interrumpir la mejor parte de la pelicula.

-Hola Clyde- dijo entrando -que linda es tu casa, nunca habia venido -comento para no hacer un silencio incomodo.

-Si, supongo que es linda, pasa, sientate en el sofa- Clyde ya se empezo a entusiasmar, ya que tenia una pregunta para el pelinegro hace mucho tiempo -y... dime, quieres que te haga algun favor?- pregunto moviendo la cejas.

-eh? favor? de que hablas?- dijo algo incomodo ante la extraña mirada de su amigo (por asi decirle, en realidad no eran tan amigos, pero no se llevaban mal, y eso bastaba)

Donovan sonrio y miro al otro con los ojos brillantes y llenos de malicia - Stan, stan, stan, un favor, favor como se le dice a, nose, a prestarte condones, hacer que alguien en especial duerma en la misma habitacion que tu...- se detuvo al decir lo ultimo y no contuvo la risa.

Stan estaba completamente sonrojado ante la insinuacion que hizo el castaño -Por que dices eso?- dijo casi tartamudeando.

-No jodas Stan, no me vas a decir que no le tienes ganas a Kyle... se nota a kilometros que te convertiste en todo un marica por el, ademas el no es muy heterosexual que digamos- dijo sentandose al lado del moreno que lo miro extrañado.

-Creo que soy muy obvio- dijo hundiendo su cara en sus manos lleno de vergüenza.

Clyde lo miro unos segundos fijamente, y acaricio su espalda -Por que te pones asi?-

-Es que si hasta tu lo notas quiere decir que no me queda nada por hacer mas que asumirlo- levanto la mirada hacia su amigo -si el no me corresponde- dice con voz quebrada -me sentire un idiota, toda mi vida a sido una mentira, yo saliendo con una chica cuando en verdad me gusta un chico, no es facil sabes- Acaba de decir esto y sonrie de lado -Aunque si me corresponde seria bastante genial-

Clyde sonrie al oir eso -Eres un completo marica- termina diciendole en broma mientras oye otro _"Ding Dong" _

Se levanta de su lugar y corre a la puerta y ve una figura alta en frente suyo...

-Craiiggg! al fin llegass- dijo contento, salto y abrazo a su amigo.

Tucker siempre tan amoroso, lo empujo y entro a la casa -hola Clyde, hola Stan, no llego nadie mas?- dijo notando que algo, o mas bien alguien especial aun no habia llegado.

-Nop craig, aun no llega tu presioso Tweek- dice Clyde sacandole la lengua infantilmente, mientras detras de el Stan reia.

-No seas idiota Clyde- dice Tucker -no estoy de humor para golpearte. -Y tu Marsh, de que te ries?- dice dejandose caer pesadamente sobre un sofa en una esquina de la sala.

-Es que estabamos hablando de algo parecido antes de que llegaras, Tu ya asumiste que te gusta Tweek?- dice Stan sonriendo

-No me parece que tu hagas una pregunta asi... en todo caso, tu asumiste que te encanta Broflovskyu?- Dice Craig retando a su ex enemigo (desde que tienen 14 dejaron las tonterias de la enemistad entre los dos teams de los que son lideres esos dos pelinegros)

-Sinseramente no- dice mirando al techo -Es facil, me voy a confesar dentro de estos dias y lo juro. Pero aun no me respondiste. Te gusta Tweek?-

-Quieres que te lo diga, esta bien, no me gusta, lo amo- dice cruzandose de brazos e intentando ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas

Stan se le quedo mirando un rato sin entender como Craig Tucker un bastardo sin corazon admitia tan frivolamente que amaba a una persona, y mas si esa persona era un hombre. Sintio la mirada del otro que exigia un respuesta. Clyde simplemente observaba la escena en silencio. En el ambiente se podia sentir la tension.

-Oh- es lo unico que logra articular.

Craig rodando los ojos le dice -ya te pareces a mi padre- El señor Tucker suele responder a todo con un Oh.

-Es que no te imaginaba asi-

-Como? con sentimientos?- Dice el mas alto algo molesto.

-Supongo que si, creia que eras mas frio-

-El tema es que si es frio, con Tweek es diferente- surge de pronto Clyde

-Solo con Tweek?- dice dudando Stan

-Asi es, solo con su _Twekeers- _Dice el castaño tratando de joder a su amigo

Stan no logra contener la risa - Le dice Twekeers?- y sigue riendose

Tucker fulmino a ambos con la mirada, les enseño el dedo y solto un -Jodanse-

._...Ding Dong..._

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado! Comentenn... Quien sera el proximo en llegar? Kenny? Kyle? Cartman? Butters? Tweek? o Token?_**

**_Porfaaaaaa comentennnnn... les gusta?_**

**_Mis lectores son lo mas importante... los amo 3_**

**_ADELANTO DEL PROXIMO CAPI! SOLO POR MENSAJE PIDANLO EN UN REVIEW ;)_**


	3. Kienn llego?

__**Okey! debo admitir que te amo "casa de clydee" aqui pueden pasar milees de cosas!**

**Me costo muchoo, asi que ojala les gustee, y porfavor comenten y diganme sus opinioness! que querrian que pasee...**

* * *

_Ding Dong_

Esta vez el que se acerco a la puerta a abrir, no fue otro que Stan, que sonrió al ver a un alto, rubio, muy sexi, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta.

-Kenny- dijo Clyde algo sorprendido, en verdad Kenny se veía bien con el cabello descubierto.

-Clydee!- exclamo el hasta ahora unico rubio, y miro con odio al moreno que le habia abierto la puerta -Stan- dijo con una voz extraña e indiferente.

-Porque ese tono Mc cormic ?- pregunto intrigado Craig Tucker, que ahora se encontraba sentado en el suelo.

-Porque por culpa de este chico, Kyle sigue sin aceptar mis invitaciones!- dice con un tono infantil, cruzando los brazos graciosamente y dejandose caer en el sofá mas grande de la sala.

-Como que por mi culpa?- pregunta interesado Marsh.

-por tu culpa, Quieres que te haga un gráfico? Es tan simple como eso, si no vas a decirle jamas que te gusta, por que no le dejas el camino libre a los demas?- dijo ya bufando el rubio.

-Por que quieres salir con Kyle?- Pregunto ya celoso.

-Por que su fucking trasero es genial- Dijo el muy pervertido.

-Deja de decir eso idiota- dijo Stan. Al notar que en la frente del moreno ya se hinchaba una venita, Kenny comiensa a reir desenfrenadamente.

-Te pones celoso como si fuera tu maldito novio- Dice Craig, ahora divertido.

Kenny se levanto de su lugar y se sento al lado del moreno de gorrito al estilo coya - Craig tiene razon- dice, al mismo tiempo su mano se movia lenta y suavemente hasta que su brazo rodeo la cintura del pelinegro.

Al sentir el contacto Tucker empujo con toda su fuerza al rubio haciendo que se golpee la cabeza fuertemente con el piso.

-QUE MIERDA HACES TUCKER?- Grito totalmente molesto Kenny poniendose de pie en frente del pelinegro haciendo que se notara la diferencia de altura.

Stan y Clyde observaban la situacion en silencio.

-QUE CARAJOS PARECE QUE HAGO? TE QUITO DE ENCIMA MIO- Grito Craig aun mas enojado, le chocaba el hecho de sentirse intimidado... nadie intimidaba a Craig Tucker, el intimidaba al resto, pero con Kenny era diferente, ya que obviamente si se enfrentaran, este, le ganaria facilmente, debido a su altura y su cuerpo fuerte.

-Dejen de pelear por estupidecess!- Grito Stan ya harto del comportamiento de esos dos.

-Pues dile a tu amiguito que no me joda- dijo friamente el otro pelinegro.

-No necesita decirmelo ya que me importas poco, hay muchos mas por alli esperando por un poco de Kenny- dijo con un aire de agrandado- Por ejemplo Tweek- dijo ahora mirandolo a los ojos como intentando retarlo.

-Mas te vale no meterte con Tweek pedazo de hijo de puta! si me entero que le tocaste tan solo un cabello!- Si ya estaba enojado antes, ahora era un volcan a punto de estallar.

Kenny rio por lo bajo, cuando Craig se enojaba se veia tan... lindo, algun dia se aprovecharia de el, de eso no habia duda...

-Okey, okey chicos, amor y paz... por favor- Dijo Clyde, que si seguia escuchando peleas se pondria a llorar... de verdad que era un chico muy sensible.

-Esta bien Clyde...- Dijo Kenny notablemente calmado -Cambiando de tema... Era verdad?-

-A que te refieres- dijeron los otros tres a unisono

El rubio sonrio de lado -De que ustedes dos son maricas- dijo señalando a los dos gatos negros que lo miraban con cara de _What the Fuck _.

Clyde respondio por ellos -Si, pero aun no se confiesan con sus respectivas proximas victimas.- ahora si la habia cagado, ya que los chicos lo estaban fulminando con la mirada.

-Con que esas tenemos...- dijo sosteniedo con su mano derecha su menton - esto lo esperaba de Stan- (este lo miro con odio) -Pero no de ti Craig...-

-Creo que todos pensamos lo mismo...- dijo Donovan riendose

-Vayanse al carajoo!- grito molesto Stan. -Por que de mi si y de Craig no?-

-Porque Craig tiene algo mas de dignidad- dijo Kenny intentando molestar a su amigo -Y en cuanto a ti, Clyde, creo que no deberias creertelas, porque el que menos salio del closed aqui has sido tu.-

Esta declaracion de Kennath sorprendio a todos los presentes y sobretodo al mismo castaño, quien nego mil veces con la cabeza antes de lograr articular algo -no, no soy gay, he salido mucho tiempo con bebe-

-Stan solia salir con Wendy, y miralo ahora- rio Kenny.

-EY! deja de usarme de ejemplo! ni que fuera el monumento a la homosexualidad- musito Marsh sonrojado.

-En eso Stan tiene la razon, aunque sea un total marica, al menos es el activo, Bah!, eso supongo-

-Claro que si, bah! yo tambien supongo- dijo Stan aun con dudas- Lo seria verdad, por que Kyle es como mas femenino...- tenia serias dudas de que papel le tocaria jugar si salia con el pelirrojo.

-Obviamente yo voy a ser el hombre y Tweek va a ser mi esclavo sexual- dijo Craig.

-De eso no hay duda, Tweek es casi tan delicado como una niña- dijo Clyde

-DESDE CUANDO TENEMOS ESTAS CONVERSACIONES TAN EXTRAÑAS?- Dijo ya alterado Stan.

-No se, por favor que se termine- dijo Clyde

-ok- dijeron a unisono Craig y Kenny.

_Ding Dong_

* * *

**Okeeyy espero que les haya gustadoo... Y el Kenny x Craig les vaa? obviamente Va a terminar en un Creek, pero jugar no le hace daño a nadiee**

**Comenteennnn: QUiEN seraA AhorA? **

**Los kierooo! gracias por leerr Y COMENTEN PLISS KIERO SABER Q OPINAN...**


	4. Que te amo

**Volvii! con otro capituloo! y les traje algunas de las cosas que me pidieronnn_ **

**ESTOY ENFERMITAA-. Y TRISTEE =( PORQUE ESTOY ENAMORADA DE MI MEJOR AMIGOO Y EL SOLO ME VE COMO ESO... UNA AMIGA .es muy feo esa sensacion de impotenncia... el me cuenta cuando se enamora, y no nota que siempre que lo hace me pongo muy mal. porque yo lo amo... SIN MAS:: NO LAS QUIERO ABURRIR:**

**En este capituloo se revelaran muchas cosasss ESPERO LES GUSTE Y PORFAVOR****DEJEN REVIEWSS**

* * *

Ding Dong ...

Luego de oir el timbre Marsh se levanto apurado... abrio la puerta. Quedo con la boca abierta al ver a dos chicos... Acaso todos confabularon para estar uno mas bueno que el otro? Es decir, Clyde era lindo, mas la ropa que tenia (un jean algo viejo y una remera de metalica) se veia sexi, Craig que siempre era muy atractivo mas un jean roto en las rodillas y una camiseta de pink floid mas arriba una camisa roja y gris cuadriculada. Luego Kenny con el cabello al descubierto, un pantalon negro y una musculosa que exibia a la perfeccion sus brazos trabajados.

Vio a un Kyle sin su gorro habitual, esto lo sorprendio, no acostumbraba ver sus hermosos cabellos pelirrojos y rizados, se veia hermoso! Antes de comensar a babear noto a Butter que estaba al lado suyo. Que marica soy! penso.

-Hola chicos- dijo apenado por sus anteriores pensamientos.

-staan!- dijo Kyle con alegria y lo abrazo fuertemente por el cuello.

-hola- dijo Butters entrando a la casa -hola chicos- saludo a craig y a clyde -hola kenny- saludo al rubio mas alto mirando al suelo. De verdad que Kenny era lindo.

-Hola Butters- saludaron todos indeiferente con el pequeño rubio. Nunca le prestaron mucha atencion.

-Kylee- dijo Kennath mirando fijamente a Stan como diciendo: o le dices tu o le digo yo. Craig al observar esa cara solo se limito a sonreir... solo esperaba que llegue su rubio de ojos verdess! Mientras que Clyde se aburria como un

-Mira Kenny! no jodass, y tu Kyy.. debo decirte algo muy importante- dijo Stan seriamente mientras tomaba la mano d.e su mejor amigo y lo llevaba hasta el jardin de la casa.

Ya en el:

-Que pasa Stan?- dijo el pelirrojo preocupado -Actuas muy extraño-

El pelinegro bajo la vista -Es que no se ya que hacer- dijo casi en un murmuro

Su amigo lo miro confundido -Que hacer con que?- trato de buscar los ojos del moreno posando su mano en el rostro del otro.

Marsh tomo violentamente a su amigo por las muñecas y lo empujo contra la pared dejandolo acorralado -Que hacer con todo lo que siento por ti- dijo despacio mientras acercaba sus labios a los ajenos.

...

Adentro todos se preguntaban en silencio que carajo estaria pasando afuera, hasta que... Ding Dong

...

El beso fue un beso corto y totalmente casto, solo demostraba cariño. Ambos cuerpos ahora separados se encontraban inmoviles y mirandose a los ojos, los verdes chocaban con los celestes y ambos se sonrojaban.

-Que fue eso?- pregunto Kyle algo confundido.

-Fue la unica forma que se me ocurrio de decirte lo que te amo... te amo- termino Stan antes de volver a besar a la boca del pelirrojo.

-Tambien te amo- finalizo este, se tomaron de la mano y entraron a donde se encontraban los demas.

-Quiero compartir la habitacion con Kyle- dijo fuertemente stan haciendo que todos lo vieran confundidos.

-Tan rapido?- pregunto Craig asombrado.

-Joder que estos si se tenian ganas- solto Clyde.

-Hamburguesas! ustedes no pueden estar juntos si son chicos!- solto Butters haciendo que todos lo vieran.

-Acostumbrate Leopold , creo que todos tus amigos son gays...- dijo Kenny sonriendo de lado ahora cruzado de brazos.

-Ehh?- Kyle lo miro sorprendido -Como que todos?- mientras se acomodaba en un sofa con su ahora novio.

-Lo que oiste, al menos los que estan aqui son todos maricas- dijo Tucker asintiendo calmadamente con la cabeza.

-Incluyendote?- Pregunto aun mas intrigado. La respuesta fue de nuevo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.

-Pero eso no es normal- Dijo el joven Stoch algo confundido.

-Butters, la cosa no es siempre como lo dicen, porque mierda nos tiene que importar lo que opinen los demas? Si lo que supuestamente importa es el amor- Dijo Stan mirando a Clyde. -Ves? a Clyde le gusta Token, pero por no admitirlo perdera al amor de su vida-

-Ey!- dijo el castaño sonrojado -No me gusta Token!-

-Si Clyde, y tampoco te gustan los tacos- Dijo sarcastica pero secamente una voz neutra. (ya sabran de quien)

Ding Dong

-Quien sera?- dijo el castaño tratando de cambiar de tema y levantandose a abrir

Kenny lo miro burlonamente -Espero que sea Token para que te defienda-

Y efectivamente, alli estaba Black. Todos lo miraron y se rieron.

-Que pasa aqui?- dijo con voz seria.

-Nada nadaa!- grito Clyde.

-Yo no diria que nada- Dijo Craig, sin notar que de los ojos de su amigo castaño comensaron a brotar algunas lagrimas.

-Que te pasa Cly?- pregunto el afroamericano antes de abrazarlo protectoramente.

Dios! Craig la habia cagado, ahora Tocken le contaria todo a Tweek por hacer llorar a su castaño. Y justo a tiempo, llego el rubio paranoico... al no estar la puerta cerrada no necesito tocar timbre, se sobresalto al ver la escena.

-GAH! Oh jesus! que pasoo? Por que Clyde llora?- Grito asustado y llevandose las manos al cabello.

-Nada Twekeers- dijo Craig para calmar a ese adorable chico. Pero Token lo interrumpio -Claro que paso algo! Paso que el hijo de puta de Craig hizo llorar a Clyde!-

-Por que GAH! Hiciste eso Craig?- pregunto triste.

-Por que quise! no me jodan- Dijo el pelinegro enojado.

-Por que tienes siempre que ser GAH! tan... tan...- Dijo Tweek ahora furioso y abrazando a Clyde.

-Tan bastardo? eso querias decir? pues porque soy asi! Y si no les gusta GENIAL!- respondio enseñandoles el dedo y subiendo a la que el mismo habia decidido seria su habitacion.

-Mierda!- dijo Kyle -Porque carajo siguen soportandolo?- ni clyde ni token sabian que responder, nunca lo habian pensado.

Los ojos de Tweek se llenaron de lagrimas -Porque lo amo- dijo casi en un susurro y con la voz quebrada.

Kyle se maldijo mentalmente por hacer esa pregunta -Tweek, no llores- dijo acercandose a el. Clyde ya habia dejado de llorar, ahora se encontraba sentedo junto a Token.

-Es que GAH! siempre tiene que ser tan dificil, estoy cansado-dijo intentando no largarse a llorar.

-El no vale la pena- dice ahora Kenny abrazandolo delicadamente.

-No digas eso, jamas digas eso. A pesar de que me haga daño no deja de ser lo mejor que me paso en la vida- Dijo el rubio pequeño intentando quitarse al otro de encima.

...

Entro a la habitacion y se tiro en la cama -Por que mierda te enojas Tweek?- dice Tucker al aire.

...

-Entonces ve y habla con el- dice Stan a Tweek -Esta arriba, y estoy seguro de que siente lo mismo por ti que tu por el, contigo es distinto-

-No creo, el jamas se fijaria GHA! en mi- dice el rubio volviendo a soltar lagrimas.

-No seas idiota Tweek, ve y dile lo que sientes,y seria un verdadero inbesil si no te corresponde.-Dice ya cansado Clyde pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Lo intentare- dice con algo de indesision en sus ojos. De verdad tenia miedo, no queria que le rompiera el corazon. Subio las escaleras.

...

-GAH! Craig debo decirte algo muy importante...-

* * *

**Ohh!soy tan cruel! las dejo con la intriga! Les traje el Style que tanto me pidieron... un TOKEN X CLYDE... Una peleaa- un KennyxTweek. **

**De todo un poco... y Lo mas importante: EL comienso de un CREEK 3**

**Comenteenn! porfavor opinenn! **

**¿Que quieren que pase en el proximo capituloo? REVIEWSS PLISS**


	5. Como hare con Clyde

**MIL DISCULPASS! LO SE, LO SE, TARDE MUCHO, PERO ES QUE ESTUBE OCUPADA CON EL COLEGIOO...**

**ESTE CAPI LO DEDICO A MI PAIS _ ARGENTINA, HOY, 25 DE MAYO SE CELEBRA LA REVOLUCION DE MAYO. EL DIA MAS PATRIO Y SAGRADO DE MI PAIS TAN BELLO. hoY LLEVO EN EL CORAZON EL CELESTE Y EL BLANCO**

**vOLVINDO AL CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE,,, COMENTEN OPINEN...**

* * *

-Craig- la voz temblorosa de Tweek suena en la habitacion. Su mirada fija en aquel cuerpo tan hermoso que lo hacia sentir tantas cosas y se encontraba acostado en una cama dandole la espalda... -Debo decirte algo-otra vez los malditos temblores, su tic iba descontrolado.

-Hmp?- Dice Craig intentando fingir desinteres, pero a decir verdad su corazon latia a mil por hora.

-La cosa es que... que yo...- Maldita sea porque no podia soltar todo y ya, pero siempre tan jodidamente nervioso... -Yo...yo...- Estaba totalmente estancado, iba a morir de la presion.

Tucker no estaba mejor, ahora sentado mirando al rubio a los ojos fijamente, no puede resistir verlo asi, sea lo que sea que debia decir lo estaba matando, no iba a permitir eso. Se levanto lentamente, su expresion, como siempre totalmente neutra. Con su mano suavemente acaricio la suave cara del otro, sus ojos brillaban, mientras el rubio solo se mantenia estatico en su lugar, estaba paralizado. El pelinegro tomo suavemente el rostro del pequeño y lo acerco al suyo, obviamente agachandose, la diferencia de altura se hacia notoria -Tweek...- dijo casi en un susurro y cerca de los labios del otro haciendo que este se sonroje fuertemente -Te amo-

Separo su rostro del otro de manera brusca, acaso habia oido bien? -Craig... yo... - mierdaa! su sueño se habia vuelto realidad y no sabia que mierda responder! -yo... te amo desde siempre!- grito al final haciendo que sus nervios empeoraran. Comenso a jalarse del cabello fuertemente hasta que la mano del pelinegro lo detuvo.

-Mierda tweek! no hagas eso!- dijo, sus ojos azules expresaban amor, cariño. Su brazo rodeo delicadamente la cintura del rubio, y sus orbes cambiaron de repente, un brillo lujurioso aparecio en ellas. Primero un beso corto y bastante casto, pero para los dos hermoso, pero luego, Tucker, comenso a besar a Tweek muy apasionadamente, casi desesperadamente.

-Gah! craig! espera- llego a decir el pequeño cuando se vio acorralado contra la pared, en verdad no le gustaba nada el hecho de que el pelinegro lo dominara tan facilmente.

-No, espere mucho por esto, y ahora no me pienso detener- dijo tomandolo ahora de las muñecas e inmovilisandolo.

...

-Ojala que le haya ido bien a Tweek- dijo Kyle que se encontraba sentado sobre las piernas de su nuevo novio.

-Estoy seguro de que le habra ido mas que bien- Token estaba sentado junto a un castaño y se encontraba acariciando su espalda.

-Porque lo dices Token?- pregunta Kyle intrigado, de verdad el no sabia nada del asunto.

-Porque es obvio que por el Craig se hizo gay- ahora era clyde.

-Pero le gusta o simplemente le tiene ganas?- Dijo el pelirrojo

-El esta enamorado, el problema es que el sabe amar a su manera, no es como Stan y tu, el es mas directo, seco y menos cursi y marica.- dijo Kenny entre risas, ganandose una mirada de odio por parte de Stan y su novio.

-Ademas, conociendo a Tucker, ya se lo debe estar cogiendo- Dice con poco interes.

-Oh! carajo, de verdad creen eso?- ahora Broflovsky miraba a Token y a Clyde.

-Es muy probable- Dijo el afroamericano restandole importancia al asunto.

-Pero son muy jovenes aun- solto sorprendido el judio.

-Que tu no cojas no quiere decir que Craig no vaya a hacerlo, el es asi- dijo ahora Clyde.

-Okey, ya entendi, su amigo es un sexopata de mierda- Dijo Stan ofendido.

-Algo por el estilo- Dice el castaño al mismo tiempo que oye un...

Ding Dong

Se levanta Kennath -Quien mierda sera?- abre la puerta y alli estaba un chico gordito y con cara de enojado como siempre.

-Cartman! amigo! pasa!- dice Kenny, sinseramente el lo veia como un amigo a pesar de que ese culon fuera un hijo de puta.

Entra mirando a cada uno de los presentes y nota la forma en la que estaban sentados Kyle y Stan.

-Hola chicos, creo que al fin el judio de mierda accedio a chuparle las bolas para siempre al hippie marica- dice con malicia.

-Carajo Cartman, vienes aqui para joder- Dice Cyde molesto -ademas cual es el problema si es verdad? te pondria celoso?-

-Claro que jamas me pondria celoso de ese judio de mierda!- dice frunciendo el seño y sentandose en el suelo junto a Butters.

-No iban a venir el hijo de puta de Craig y el adicto a la cocaína?- dice intentando cambiar el tema, le molestaba de sobremanera que insinuaran que el sentia algo por el pelirrojo.

-Si pero deben estar cogiendo arriba- Dice Stan -Y la deben estar pasando genial- susurra al oido de Kyle haciendo que este se sonroje demasiado.

-Stanley! no seas idiota!- dice totalmente avergonzado ante lo que su pareja dijo.

-Es que es cierto! no es justo, Craig trata a Tweek como la mierda la mayoria del tiempo y ya deben estar haciendo el amor, y aqui yo, que siempre soy tan tierno sin nada y mendigando por un poco de Kyle.-

De verdad ese comentario era vergonzoso, nadie queria saber sobre la relaciones de los demas!

-De verdad eres idiota Stan! esas cosas no se piden, si no que se roban, como yo lo hare con Clyde- Replica token sin darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho.

Mierda! la habia cagado, Clyde estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas!.

* * *

**OH MIERDA!;**

**Que dijo Token? se confeso! jajaja**

**Espero les haya gustadooo... Opinen: QUE QUERRIAN QUE PASE EN EL PROXIMO CAPII?**

**¿Craig habra violaRA a Tweek?**

**¿Stan tendra suerte con Kyle?**

**¿Que dira Clyde respecto al comentario de Token?**

** Besos! los amo! DEJEN REVIEWS**


	6. No soy pasivo!

**Buenooo hace 2 dias no actualisoo! Chicass espero les gusteee... sepan algoo: intento poner todas las propuestas que me dejan en los reviews! espero les gustee**

* * *

Como yo hare con Clyde Como yo hare con Clyde Como yo hare con Clyde Como yo hare con Clyde Como yo hare con Clyde Como yo hare con Clyde... ese comentario rertumbo en el living de la casa de los Donovan.

Sus mejillas, teñidas de rojo por completo, sus ojos temblaban, sus latidos se aceleraban... ¿Token en verdad habia dicho eso?

Mientras tanto toquen quedo completamente palido, pareciera que hubiese visto a un muerto, pero no, era peor, le habia confesado a todos inconsientemente que le tenia ganas a su mejor amigo de toda la vida.

Un silencio incomodo poblo la habitacion, hasta que Kenny no se contuvo mas y se largo a reir estrepitosamente, fue una de las cosas mas chistosas que vio en su vida.

-Entonces todas mis teorias eran acertadas!- Grita contento Mccormic mientras pasaba un brazo por sobre el hombro de el pequeño Butters, haciendo que este se sonrojara levemente -Lo unico que falta es que el marica de Clyde tambien te ame!- El mensionado lo miro con una cara de odio indescriptible -Cierra el culo Kenny!- grito totalmente ofendido.

-Ah! con que no lo niegas?- dijo el rubio tratando de insitar al debilucho de Clyde a pelear

Pero para sorpresa de TODOS, sobre todo de Token -Y no! no lo niego!, me gusta Token! y que?-

Black cerro los ojos un segundo, intentando procesar lo que habia oido... Era verdad¡?

-Token, yo...- intento decir el castaño, pero no pudo terminar ya que en ese mismo instante, el chico se abalanso en sima suyo y le dio un apacionado y dulce beso, lo tomo suavemente de los hombros de una manera tan delicada, como si de una flor se tratara.

Todos alli quedaron con la boca abierta. ERA OFICIAL, LOS SIGUIENTES DIAS IBAN A SER MUY INTERESANTES...

Para cuando se separaron de ese beso se miraron a los ojos por un tiempo corto pero suficiente como para darse cuenta de que sentian lo mismo el uno por el otro. No dijeron nada mas, simplemente se sentaron de nuevo en su lugar con una sonrisa algo estupida plasmada en sus rostros.

-Mierda...- Dijo Stan en un susurro.

-Carajo! esta va a ser la semana mas marica de mi jodida vida- Dijo Kenny para sorpresa de todos.

-No digas eso! si tu eres el que mas chicos a besado en esta casa- Dijo Kyle indignado.

-Pero hay una gran distancia entre ser gay y ser marica, por ejemplo yo soy gay, aunque tambien me iria el titulo de bisexual... Bueno, como decia soy gay, pero porque muchos hombres me resultan muy sexis, pero ustedes en cambio lo hacen porque aman a otros hombres, eso es de marica- sentencio el rubio con expresion seria.

-Conclusion- sono la voz de Cartman -aqui el unico normal soy yo-

-No mientas culon! Seguro a ti te gusta o Kyle o Butters!- Dijo divertido Token.

-Eso es pura mierda!- Replico el castaño ofendido -Vayanse al carajo!- Y subio las escaleras velozmente. Frente a el aparecio un largo pasillo y en el habian cuatro puertas. No sabia cual seria la suya, pero queria alejarse de todo ese monton de pendejos, asi que simplemente se acerco a la primera del lado derecho. La abrio, pero vió algo que lo perturbo de sobremanera.

Sus ojos se abrieron muchisimo, delante de el se desarrollaba una escena que, para el, escalofriante.

**UNOS MINUTOS ANTES DE QUE EL SUBIERA...**

-GAH! Craig- decia un Tweek mas nervioso de lo habitual. El pelinegro lo habia arrojado a la cama sin ningun cuidado, y ahora se encontraba besandolo y manoseandolo por debajo de su camisa.**  
**

-Eres hermoso- le susurraba al oido al pequeño rubio haciendo que una fuerte corriente electrica surcara su columna vertebral.

Sus lenguan recorrian sin cuidado la boca del contrario, pero como siempre, Tucker, tenia el control de todo. Sus manos traviesas empesaron jugando con los rubios cabellos del otro chico y continuaron acariciandolo desde su pecho, hasta su vientre, pero ahora jugaban con su miembro, todabia cubierto con el pantalon, robandole muchos suspiros al mas pequeño.

-Por favor! detente!- decia Tweek muy apenado sus mejillas estaban rojas, mientras Craig le besaba el cuello, era demasiado plasentero. El pelinegro sonreia al ver la timides e inocencia de su rubiesito.

Para esto, ambos estaban sin remera en la cama el pelinegro encima del rubio mientras lo besaba atrevidamente en el cuello y acariciaba la entrepierna del mas pequeño.

**OH NO! Cartman abrio la puerta y los vio asi...**

-Carajo! son unos pendejos!- grito el gordo tapandose los ojos con las manos -Son un asco! Maricas de mierda-

Tweek se sonrojo aun mas, y escondio su cara en el hombro de su "amigo" -GAH! Craig! nos descubrio! dijo exaltado.

-Vete al carajo Cartman!- le dijo furioso Tucker mientras le enseñaba el dedo, mierda! porque mierda lo tenian que interrumpir cuando Tweek comensaba a ceder.

-Son unos maricas de mierda- sentencio el castaño señanandolos acusadoramente con el dedo miestras cerraba la puerta de un golpe.

-Gordo hijo de puta- Gruño Craig ya muy encabronado y y le dio un pequeño beso al pequeño en la boca -Ayudame a olvidarme de la fea cara de ese tipo- le dijo coquetamente.

-Ngh...-

...

-Chicos!- bajo corriendo las escaleras -No saben la mierda que vi!-

-Craig y Tweek cogiendo?- dijeron Clyde y Kenny a unisono...

-...Si...- Bueno, entonces todos lo sabian...

-Que rapido es Craig.- Dijo Stan sorprendido.

-Porque Craig y no Tweek?- pregunto Kyle... sinceramente le molesto el hecho de que suvestimaran a el rubio.

-Porque es obvio quien lleva los pantalones en esa relacion...- Dijo Token... eso era lo que creian todos alli.

-Vayanse a la mierda- salto Clyde defendiendo a su amigo.

-Bueno pero acepta que tu amigo es casi tan pasivo como tu, clyde- Dijo Kenny entre risas.

-Mierda que no soy pasivo!- dijo el castaño encabronado.

-Clyde... acepta que si eres pasivo, no debes avergonsarte- dijo Token entre risas.

-Hijos de puta! les voy a demostrar que no soy pasivo!-

* * *

**MIerda! jajajaja espero les haya gustado.. gracias por leer**

**OPINEN:**

** Les gusto el clyde x token?**

**Tweek habra aceptado continuar con su"juego" ?**

**Que hara Clyde para que dejen de joderlo porque es pasivo? Intentara violar a alguien? a quien?**

** jajajaj espero les haya gustadoo! comenten respondan pliss a mis preguntas!**

** dejen reviews**


	7. Creo que si lo soy

**Perdonen por no actualizar antes pero tuve muchos examenes ultimamente**

**Hoy subo un capitulo especial! A mi me gustooo no se a ustedes... Ojala lo amen**

* * *

-Les digo que no soy pasivo!- Dijo Clyde con la cara roja de verguenza. No le gustaba que le digan eso. -Ahora suban a elegir sus putas habitaciones!- Dicho esto, tomo a Token del brazo y lo arrastro escaleras arriba. Los demas lo miraron un segundo y luego subieron tranquilos

-Chicos, por favor no entren a la habitacion de los papas de Clyde- Dijo el castaño mas gordito, recordando la fea escena que habia tenido que presenciar.-Deben estar Craig y Tweek cogiendo-

-Craig!-

**Flash Back**

Tucker seguia besando al pequeño rubio sensualmente en el cuello. Tweek temblaba muy violentamente.

-Mierda Tweek, que te pasa?- Dijo dejando su actividad, se sento en la cama al lado del chico.

Unas pequeñas lagrimas se escaparon de sus hermosos ojos verdes. -Craig, yo te amo- Cerro sus ojos con fuerza -...y quiero hacer esto, no lo dudes, es una de las cosas que mas quiero en la vida- los abrio y busco la mirada del moreno -no estoy listo-

Carajo. Craig se deprimio, se sentia una mierda por presionar tanto al pobre Tweek, el que odia tanto tener presiones. -Tweek, no te preocupes- Tomo sus pequeñas manos -Te amo Tweek, y soy capaz de esperar hasta el fin de mis dias por ti- Paso una mano por la palida cara y los rubios cabellos despeinados de su adicto a la cafeina. Luego se acerco a el, lo beso en la boca y simplemente lo abrazo.

Estuvieron en la misma posicion unos cuantos minutos, luego, el pelinegro observo como esos enormes ojos verdes se cerraban, se entrego al sueño en sus brazos.

Lo observo dormir. Era de en verdad hermoso. ¿Como pudo alguien como el, enamorarse de Craig Tucker, el pendejo mas hijo de puta de South Park (despues de Cartman)? Lo acomodo en la cama y salio cerrando la puerta despacio tras el.

**Fin Flash Back**

En el pasillo se encontro con todos sus compañeros que lo miraban de manera extraña.

-Que mierda miran?-dijo enseñandoles su amado dedo.

-Miro a mi heroe- dijo Kenny sonriendo de lado -Quien diria que al fin el pequeño Tweeky se dejaria seducir? No todos los dias te comes a un pendejo tan lindo y con un traserito como el de el...- Dijo Kenny, y si, Tweek era muy atractivo. Unos ojos celestes cerca de esta charla, estaban sufriendo. Por que le tenia que gustar tanto Kenny? Lo hacia sufrir mucho cuando hablaba tan descaradamente de otros chicos.

-Dios! No tienes cura Mccormic- decia Kyle -Acaso te gustan todos?- Puede ser, pero debo admitir que tengo una gran debilidad por los rubios- Dicho esto miro a Butters de arriba a abajo... No esta mal... nada mal...

-Okey creo que ya sabemos que Craig y Tweek duermen juntos, en la habitacion de mis papas- Dijo CLyde sonriendo. -Pero por favor no dejen recuerditos... Por favor- Si sus padres descubrian que habian tenido sexo en esa cama lo castigarian como la mierda.

-Creo que no va a ser dificil, Tweek no quiso hacer nada- Su mirada denotaba una gran frustracion.

Se hecho a reir -Asi que te rechaso?- Dijo Stan divertido.

-No dije eso, solamente dijo que aun no estaba listo-

-Obviamente no esta listo- Sono la voz de Broflovsky -Son muy jovenes aun para hacer ese tipo de cosas-

-Que tu dejes a Stan con abstinencia hasta que cumplan los 30 años no quiere decir que Tweek vaya a hacer eso, el siempre termina cediendo ante los deseos de Craig- Token lo decia por experiencia. Todo el tiempo en el que fue amigo de ellos dos, el rubio hacia todo lo que el otro queria.

-Okey, violatelo si quieres, esa era mi simple opinion... Ah! quiero compartir habitacion con Stan-

Clyde sonrio y los acompaño a la habitacion de su abuela, que vivia con ellos desde hace un año, y ahora se habia ido con sus padres.

-Hay dos camas, aunque creo que ocuparan una sola- Dijo algo icomodamente el castaño y mirando para otro lado. Stan y Kyle se sonrojaron fuertemente.

-Gracias- Dijo Kyle, aun apenado por el anterior comentario de Clyde.

-Los dejo para que se acomoden- Dicho esto, se retiro.

Kenny tomo a Butters de la muñeca y lo llevo hasta donde estaba Donovan -Voy a compartir habitacion con Butters-

-No confio en ti Kenny, Butters es muy inocente... y ya aclaraste que te gustan los rubios-

Leopold, se puso rojo por unos segundos -Hamburguesas Clyde! Kennath no se atreveria a hacerme nada-

-Quiero cuidarte, asi que con ustedes tambien dormira Cartman-

-Mierda CLyde! acaso le preguntaste si el quiere que lo cuides de mi? despues de todo no creo que le desagradaria la idea que tengo en mente-

-No seas estupido!- dijo Token golpeandolo en el brazo -Vayan, acomodense, Tu tambien gordo- dijo mirando a Cartman, que le respondio con una seña obsena.

-Ya casi es hora de dormir, mañana vienen Damien y Pip, se ve que lo pensaron mejor...- Comento Clyde jalando a Token de la camisa hacia a su habitacion. Una vez alli cerro la puerta con traba y se acerco a su mejor amigo -Te amo Token- Dicho esto acerco sus labios a los del moreno y le dio un beso muy apasionado.

Token le correspondio, y lo abrazo. Clyde se solto del agarre, y lo tomo por la cintura. Lo empujo sobre la cama y se acomodo sobre el.

Black estaba disfrutando de esa escena que le otorgab su nuevo novio, se veia gracioso tratando de manejarlo cuando icluso era mas pequeño que el. Decidio seguirle la corriente un rato.

Clyde siguio por besarle el cuello a su novio, haciendo que este se exitase un poco mas. Prosedio por quitarle la camisa.

El pecho de Token era simplemente perfecto, comenso a besarlo y lamerlo, Daba pequeños mordiscos que hacian que el afroamericano soltara algunos gemidos. Se detuvo un segundo para contemplar esos ojos marrones que lo volvian loco.

Token sonrio de pronto.

-Porque sonries?- Pregunto el castaño curioso mientras enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos rizados del otro.

-Te amo Clyde, pero pensaste que podrias dominarme?- Dicho esto lo tomo de las muñecas y giro haciendo que el castaño quedara abajo.

-Mierda- Llego a soltar mientras sentia como Token comensaba a besarlo de una manera exquisita en el cuello. Toda su piel se erizo al sentir aquel hermoso contacto.

Muy pronto ya ambos se encontraban en ropa interior... AL CARAJO CON QUE LO LLAMARAN PASIVO! Lo unico que queria ahora era que Token lo hiciera suyo en ese momento. Token comprendio esa necesidad y no dudo un segundo en hacer feliz a su pareja. Comenzo a penetrarlo de manera lenta y suave mientras su mano se hacia posesion del miembro ajeno y comenzo a masturbarlo. Ahogaban sus gemidos en largos y calurosos besos para que nadie los escuchara.

Al final las espaldas de ambos se arquearon y acabaron al mismo tiempo.

-Te amo- Dijo CLyde

-Te amo- Dijo Token

Intento violar a Black y termino siendo violado... para su suerte

* * *

**Que les parecioo? Por favor opinen... Necesito sus hermosos reviews para vivir**

**Me costo mucho hacer este capii... **

**Respondan PLISS:**

**Que se habran quedado haciendo Kyle y Stan en la pieza, cuando Clyde se fue? **

**Tweek estara listo en algun momentoo?**

**Habra un triangulo amoroso Butters-Kenny-Cartman o no? como les gustaria?**


	8. Buen dia!

**Ola! les traigo otro capp! Leanloo y comenten espero les guste! **

**Les recomiedo una cancion! Se llama: Oscuro Diamante. Es de LA RENGA... escuchenla y cuentenme si les gusto**

* * *

-Despierta bello durmiente- Susurro Stan al oido de su novio mientras recordaba amargado como lo habia frustrado la noche anterior.

Flash Back

Stan manoseaba seductoramente a su pelirrojo por encima de la ropa. Se besaban apasionadamente.

-Stan... No tengo que recordarte que no va a pasar nada, verdad?- Dijo separandose del ojiazul.

-Vamos Kyleee... Solo una vez...- Su tono de voz era algo infantil. Beso el cuello del chico de ojos verdes y sin ninguna verguenza introdujo su mano por debajo del pantalon y apreto el miembro de este...

Gran error... Kyle lo golpeo fuertemente en el estomago. Si algo no le gustaba al pelirrojo era que no lo respetacen.

-Dormiras en esa cama y yo en esta- Su tono era serio, no tenia aspecto de cambiar de opinion luego de que el moreno se hubiese sobrepasado.

No habia mas remedio...Durmieron en camas separadas.

Fin Flash Back

-Stan?-Dijo Kyle con los ojos aun cerrados, se los froto con los puños de su pijama, que era de color verde.

-Si...quien mas iba a ser?- Dijo Marsh finjiendo que estaba celoso y esbosando un falso puchero y besandolo en la mejilla.

-Mierda Stanley... eres demaciado tierno!- Dijo el pelirrojo y se abalanzo sobre su ex mejor amigo para besarlo en la boca.

Cuando terminaron de decir tantas mariconadas... -Creo que deberiamos vestirnos-

...

Clyde Donovan se desperto sintiendo un gran dolor en el cuerpo... ¿Por que seria?

Miro, y a su lado pudo distinguir a un hermoso chico durmiendo plasidamente. Sonrio al recordar la noche anterior.

-Deje de lado mi dignidad por ti, Black- dijo en un susurro y beso la frente del que aun dormitaba.

Se levanto rapidamente, se vistio, se baño, se lavo los dientes. Volvio del baño envuelto solo en toallas y se tiro encima de su aun dormido novio...

-Despiertate token!- decia entre risas al ver la cara de asustado que este habia puesto-

-Mierda! No me despiertes asi!- le rompia las bolas que lo despertaran de golpe.

-Como estas amor?- Dijo el castaño haciendo cara de cachorrito.

Este gesto derritio la coraza del corazon del afroamericano -Bien... porque te tengo con migo- Dijo para luego besar a su pequeño novio -Bajemos a desayunar... los otros ya se deben haber levantado y Damien y Pip deben estar llegando...-

...

Craig estaba despierto desde muy temprano, Causa: No podia desaprovechar ninguna oportunidad para ver a su pequeño rubio paranoico dormir. Para el ver eso era mejor que cualquier otra cosa, ojala hubiese traido su camara.

Tomo suavemente las manos del chico y les dio un beso. Carajo! No podia ser mas marica?.

-Craigg?- Dijo Tweek aun algo dormido. Tucker no respondio, solo se limito a sonreir y subirse sobre aquel pequeño e irresistible cuerpo.

-GAH! CRAIIG QUE HACES?- Grito asustado al ver como el pelinegro se encontraba mirandolo encima de el.

-Te miro Tweekers... Tan perfecto... Pensar que podria hacer lo que quisiera contigo...- Dijo con algo de picardia. Lamio lentamente el cuello del rubio, que sintio un escalofrio recorrerlo ante aquel contacto tan descarado pero tentador -...pero no lo hago, simplemente porque te amo demasiado como para cagarla asi-

Tweek no pudo resistir tener a Craig de esa manera sin poder acortar la distancia entre sus labios y los de el. Levanto algo su cuello, ya que el otro cuerpo lo tenia casi inmovilisado, y le dio un suave beso en la boca.

-Te dije que amo tu cara cuando me tienes miedo?- Dijo para luego devolver aquel gesto que acababa de recibir -Vamos Tweek, debemos levantarnos- Le deposito un beso en la frente y se levanto de la cama.

...

-Mierda Kenny! no me importa una mierda que le tengas ganas a Butters!- Decia Cartman molesto. No habia podido dormir bien en toda la noche, ya que Kenny aparentemente habia tenido sueños humedos con el rubio amante de HELLO KITTY. "AHHH BUTTERS!" toda la jodida noche esos gritos tan perturbantes. Al parecer el otro chico de la habitacion no habia oido nada ya que seguia dormido.

-De verdad gritaba tanto?- Decia el rubio mientras ataba sus zapatillas, se veia algo preocupado.

-Asi es, eres una puta! Pobre de mierda! Y tienes suerte de que Butters no haya oido nada, porque de haber sido asi, se hubiese puesto a llorar o hubiese salido corriendo y no te hubiese vuelto a dirigir la palabra- Le rompia las bolas que le quitaran el sueño... O acaso le jodia otra cosa?

-Bueno esta bien!- Dijo algo cansado de ser insultado, pero debia tener mas cuidado la proxima

-Despertamos a Butters? es hora de desayunar...- Pregunto el castaño cambiando de tema.

-Despiertalo tu, yo ya bajo... tengo un hambre de la puta madre-

...

**Por otro lado, en un lugar muchos kilometros bajo la tierra...**

Damien se encontraba sentado en la cama observando aquel cuerpo angelical que aun descansaba. Todos lo dias las mismas preguntas se formulaba en su cabeza.

_¿Porque soporta que lo insulte?_

_¿Porque soporta que le diga que lo odio?_

_¿Porque soporta que lo viole a pesar de que me pida que por favor me detenga?_

_¿Porque soporta que deje todo su cuerpo con moretones, producto de mi violencia?_

Mierda Pip, tu mereces algo mejor... _¿Que haces con migo?_

**_Mi parte demoniaca, despues de todo soy hijo del diablo_**

Se levanta desganado y mira su celular. 1 mensaje nuevo de Clyde. Cierto, hoy debianir a su casa... si por el fuera se hubiese quedado todo el dia en la cama con su adorable rubio, pero sabia que este disfrutaba estar con sus amigos de vez en cuando.

-Pip- Dijo delicadamente mientras le besaba la mejilla de una manera sumamente dulce.

**_Mi parte dulce y cariñosa, despues de todo tambien tengo corazon y se amar_**

-Levantate... ¿quieres ir a la casa de Donovan verdad?-

-Claro Damien- dijo levantandose para besar a su novio en los labios. Como resistirse al anticristo cuando era un angel?

...

-Hola chicos- decia Kenny al bajar las escaleras y encontrarse con todos reunidos al rededor de una gran mesa con un desayuno super abundante. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.

-Damien!- Grito al ver al angel caido. De verdad le habia empesado a caer muy bien, debido a su seguidas visitas al infierno. -Pip!- grito ahora mas emocionado... Como el ya lo habia dicho... LE GUSTAN LOS RUBIOS...

LISTA MENTAL DE RUBIOS VIOLABLES PARA KENNY: 1-Butters 2-**Tweek.**.. Y ahora se sumaba Pip!

La mente de Kenny comensaba a formar mil teorias sobre como poder violarlos uno por uno hasta que...

-Asi que el hijo de puta de Mccormic le tiene ganas a Tweek...- Dijo Damien con maldad en su mirada. Como todos saben: el anticristo puede leer la mente.

Esto no le gustara nada a Tucker.

* * *

**Mother of Damien! xD**

**Espero les haya gustado! Opinen! Que les parecioo?**

**Que hara Craig?  
**

**Besoooooss! **


	9. remplazo?

_**BUENO... ME SALIO UN CAPITULO ALGO CORTO... Y ES QUE SI ESCRIBIA MUCHO MAS, QUEDARIA SIN SUSPENSO. y EL SUSPENSO ES LO MEJOR!**  
_

_**tUVE UNA SEMANA HERMOSA.. aYER NACIO MI HERMANITA! 3. sIN MASS:: eSPERO LES GUSTE**_

* * *

_-Asi que el hijo de puta de Mccormic le tiene ganas a Tweek...- Dijo Damien con maldad en su mirada. Como todos saben: el anticristo puede leer la mente._

_Esto no le gustara nada a Tucker._

_..._

Al parecer, se equivoco, ya que Craig, al oir ese comentario solo les enseño el dedo... Y no es porque no fuera celoso... sino, porque sabia que si hacia algo, de seguro la cagaria y su rubio paranoico se enojaria con el. El no recibir respuesta alguna, frustro a Damien. Ahora tendria que hacer que Kenny dejara de pensar en algo que era de su propiedad por sus propios medios... Pero que? Como hacer conocer el sufrimiento a alguien que paso por el infierno millones de veces? Ya se le ocurriria algo.

Kenny intento escabullirse del lugar, por si Tucker cambiaba de opinion. Se sento en la mesa donde un gran desayuno se desplegaba. Se daria un banquete! Se dispuso a comer de todo, pero algo le quito un poco de su apetito voraz... Desde la cocina se veia a Clyde, que estaba tirado en el suelo, con aparente sueño... Se veia bastante ... violable? Carajo Kenny! el esta con Token! no te quieras meter en mas problemas, ya bastantes tenia con Damien.

Su mente se encontraba hecha un lio, el castaño refunfuño al notar que tal vez... solo tal vez estaba celoso. Por que estaria celoso? Le jodia las bolas que Kyle estubiera tan acaramelado con el maldito Marsh, tambien le jodia que Kenny le tuviera ganas a Butters... Porque? El castaño no entendia nada, solo queria largarse de alli, todo era muy doloroso... "Soy Eric Cartman! que carajos hago sufriendo por un marica y por un maldito judio? Oh no! claro que no, voy a olvidarme de esto, es solo una estupides. Yo no siento nada por ninguno de esos dos pendejos!" Se dirijio a la mesa de la cocina, se sento junto con Kenny.

-Como estas, pobre? Te sacaste al marica de Butters de la mente?- dijo con un tono extraño, pero neutro a la vez.

McCormic, que se encontraba con el peso de su cara sobre su mano izquierda le respondio secamente -Mmm... no se, tal vez solo son ganas, no quiere decir que me guste ni nada... Es mas, he tenido ese tipo de sueños con casi todos... Menos con tigo culon!-

-Que no soy culon, pobre hijo de puta!- Ese era el Eric de siempre.

-Mmm... Ya no jodas- no estaba interesado en tener una discucion ahora.

-Por que mierdas no respondes?- Dijo el castaño al notar como el rubio estaba con la mirada fija en un solo lugar.

Kenny solo respondio apuntando con su mano. Alli un castaño estaba echado en el suelo.-Se ve lindo- Dijo suavemente.

-Mmmm? Clyde? desde cuando miras a Clyde?-

-No lo se, pero no me mientas... No lo violarias ahora mismo?-

-Kenny! eres un ascoo!, Y no! no lo haria! No sabes que esta con Token, te rompera la cara!-

...

Por otro lado se encontraba Pip hablando entretenidamente con otros dos rubios de casi su misma estatura. Era increible como podian ser, tan parecidos y distintos a la vez. Tres rubios, delgados, apariencia fragil, ojos claros...Pero uno infantil como un niñito, otro paranoico-adicto a la cafeina, y otro un catolico ferviente que practica satanismo todas las noches **(xD)** a pesar de ser sumamente inocente.

-No te veia hace mucho Pip- Decia Butters de manera timida.

-Es que no salgo mucho en las vacaciones, estoy la mayor parte de mi tiempo con Damien- El ingles decia esto con algo de tristeza.

-Ngh... Por que?- Tweek no entendia... Porque estaba todo el dia con ese chico tan extraño?

-Porque es mi novio y lo amo-

-Pero GAH! no es tu obligacion es..tar todo el dia con el, ademas el es muy raro para ti- Dijo el chico del tic.

-No es mi obligacion, asi lo quiero yo!- El ingles se estaba enojando un poco-

-Hamburguesas PIP! Tenle un poco de paciencia a Tweek, el es raro-

-Yo no soy GAH! raro, raro es el novio de Pip!-

-Claro que si eres raro... sino Craig no se habria fijado en ti... a el le gustan los chicos raros... acaso recuerdan a Thomas... ?el tambien era raro, y tu eres algo asi como su remplazo, ya que el se fue de South Park...- Demasiado juntarse con el anticristo, lo que habia dicho Pip era terriblemente sanguinario.

* * *

**mIERDA:: CREO QUE PIP SE EXCEDIÓ ESTa vez.. JAMAS SE ME HUBIESE OCURRIDO PONER A UN PHILIP MALVADO... PERO CREO QUE MI IMAGINACION LA FLASHEO HOY... No me pude resistir a poner a un adorable Clydeee! es MUY MUY CUTEE!**

**OPINEN:**

**¿qUE PENSARA DAMIEN PARA DARLE UNA LECCION A KENNY?**

**¿KENNY INTENTARA ALGO CON CLYDE? ¿CLYDE SE DEJARA? ¿tE GUSTARIA QUE PRUEBE?**

**¿COMO REACCIONO TWEEK AL OIR EL COMENTARIO DE PIP?**

**bESOOS! ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, OJALA DEJEN REVIEWS... y feliciten a mi persona! xD nacio mi hermanitaaa! Soy feliz!**


	10. TACOSS!

_**ESTUVE LEYENDO VARIOS FICS (EN REALIDAD LEO TODOS LOS DIASS... Y CADA VEZ ME SORPRENDEN MAS)... HAY MUCHISIMAS ESCRITORAS GENIALES! ESPERO LLEGAR A SER COMO ELLAS ALGUN DIA!**_

_**Hoy quiero dejar en claro primero que segun yo, Craig estaba, en el pasado, enamorado de Thomas... Es que este chico se parece muchisimo a Tweek... Y me resulta tierno, que a Craig le gusten los rubios alterados, con desordenes nerviosos y varios espasmos...  
PERO TENGO QUE ACLARAR ALGO: PARA MI, CRAIG SIEMPRE TIENE QUE TERMINAR CON TWEEK**_

* * *

_-Thomas...- El rostro del moreno se habia llenado de lagrimas -No te vallas, por favor, no te vallas...-_

_-Craig... Por favor no OJO DE CULO!, no me hagas esto, PENE!- El rubio no se quedaba atras con el llanto -Sabes que no puedo PUTA! hacer nada... debo olvidarte... no me hace nada COÑO! bien tenerte cerca, sabes que mis nervios son muy sensibles... teniendote cerca mi CARA DE BOLAS! sindrome empeora... Me tengo que ir de south park para nunca MIERDA! volver...-_

_Tucker vio al chico que amaba subirse al jodido avion con su madre, jamas lo volveria a ver._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**-**Claro que si eres raro... sino Craig no se habria fijado en ti... a el le gustan los chicos raros... acaso no recuerdas a Thomas... ? el tambien era raro, y tu eres algo asi como su remplazo, ya que el se fue de South Park...- Demasiado juntarse con el anticristo, lo que habia dicho Pip era terriblemente sanguinario.

Una increible mueca de dolor se formo en el rostro del paranoico rubio. Sus ojos quedaron ciegos por las lagrimas que en ellos comensaron a aparecer. No lo dudo un segundo. Le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago. Al inglesito le doleria bastante.

Pip cayo en el suelo pesadamente e intento recuperar el aire. Tweek salio corriendo, Butters gritaba como loco, todos al rededor miraron la escena sin entender nada.

Subio las escaleras a todo lo que le daban las piernas y cerro de un puertaso. Mierda, no sabia que le dolia mas, si es que uno de sus mejores amigos le haya dicho algo tan horrible, o el hecho de que sabia que era verdad.

-Soy solo un jodido remplazo- susurro entre llantos. Se sentia horrible, queria morir en ese instante.

...

-Que te hizo ese bastardo, Pip?- Damien se acerco a su novio que se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

-Damien, no defiendas al pendejo de tu novio, Tweek no golpea a alguien por cualquier estupidez. El tuvo que haberle dicho algo...-

-El tiene razon- Todos voltearon a ver al ingles que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, ahora se estaba tratando de sentar -Fue mi culpa-

-Que carajo le hiciste?- Craig pensaba defender a su novio.

-Le dije que para ti, el era un remplazo de Tho..- No pudo concretar la frase ya que el pelinegro se fue.

...

Toco la puerta dos veces antes de entrar. Vio al pequeño rubio llorando en un ricon de la habitacion escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas. Esa escena le rompio el corazon. Se acerco lentamente y se arrodillo frente a el.

-Que pasa?- le dijo de una manera dulce... bueno, dulce a comparacion con el resto de las formas de hablar de Craig.

Tweek no queria responder, no queria hablar de eso con el pelinegro pero aun asi lo hizo -Craig...- su voz sonaba tan temblorosa que hasta dolia -necesito saber la verdad... Sigues pensando en el?- ni siquiera podia nombrarlo.

Cerro los ojos, su cansancio era notable -Tweek, no te puedo mentir, simplemente porque eres lo que mas amo en la jodida vida, sigo pensando en el- el rubio abrio los ojos enormemente, su corazon se habia terminado de destrosar.

-Pero... el ya no esta aqui. Quien fue el unico que logro hacer que recuperara la fe en el amor? Sabes, Tweek? fuiste tu... Quisiera creer que mi presencia te ayuda... cuando te veo temblar, tener tus espasmos, tus ticks, tu tartamudeo... solo siento la necesidad de abrazarte... ademas, tu eres mas lindo, sexy, divertido...- sonrio al decir las ultimas palabras.

-Tweek, te amo, no seas tontito, acaso podria darme el lujo de perder lo mas hermoso que me paso en la vida?- Okey, esto ultimo era demasiado cursi, pero debia decirlo.

Tweek levanto la vista, miro los ojos azules de su pareja, y se seco las lagrimas con las mangas de su camisa. Acerco su rostro al ajeno y le dio un apasionado beso, de hecho, jamas se habian besado con tanto deseo.

...

Abajo todos estaban pensando en que harian para almorzar.

-Creo que deberiamos compran pollo frito- dijo Cartman con una inmensa sonrisa.

-No!- refunfuño Clyde como un niño pequeño -Yo quiero tacos!- Y fingia un berrinche. Token al verlo todo asi... TAN CUTE! lo abrazo por la espalda haciendo que el castaño se sonrojase.

-Creo que la idea de los tacos esta bien!- sentencio el afroamericano.

-Me da igual- dijo Damien, que se encontraba con su presiado inglesito sentado en sus piernas.

-A mi tambien- Dijo un judio tranquilamente... sinceramente no le importaba, mientras fuera comida...

Kenny, sin dejar de ver al dueño de la casa -Okey! Tacoss!-

-Bueno chicos, pero creo que tenemos que ir a comprar algunas cosas, yo los cocinare- Dijo sonriente el amante de aquella exquisita comida -Ahora preparare la salsa, ustedes vayan a Walmart-

-Listo- dijo Token recibiendo la lista de cosas necesarias, que le entregaba su novio -Vamos...-

Y todos se dispusieron a irse, Damien, Pip, Stan, Kyle, Token, Cartman... Pero Butters noto que Kenny no se levantaba del sofa.

-Ke-enny.. No iras con nosotross?- pregunto timidamente el rubio pequeño.

McCormic se excuso diciendo que no se sentia bien, haciendo que el pequeño Stoch se fuera con una exprecion triste.

Clyde estaba preparando las cosas para hacer la masa de los tacos, cuando escucha algo.

-Clydesitoo!- Kenny llamaba al castaño con una voz sumamente vergonzosa.

-Que pasa Kenn?- pregunto con su tipica sonrisa, boba, pero dulce, y adorable a la vez **(Si yo fuera Kenny no perderia ni un minutoo! lo violaria ahi mismoo! xD #Carajo! Yo no soy asii! Julia! controlate!#) **

-Debo preguntarte una cosita...- Dijo tomandolo por la muñeca y arrastrandolo hacia su habitacion.

-Oyee! que mierda crees que...?-

Muy tarde, el rubio ya habia cerrado la puerta con la llave que el mismo le habia dado el dia anterior, y ahora se encontraba acorralandolo contra la pared. Se hacia notoria la diferencia de alturas, es decir, Clyde era bastante bajito, y Kenny muy alto. El muy pervertido junto sus labios con los del menor, sin menor cuidado, y con una cantidad de lujuria indescriptible.

Clyde estaba atrapado, las profecionales manos de Kenny se encontraban ahora introdujendose por debajo de su camiseta.

-Lo de que eres gordo es un jodido mito...es mas, estas muy bueno...- Dijo relamiendose los labios. El castaño estaba totalmente aterrado, no podia emitir ningun sonido, ahora, su victimario, se hallaba lamiendo su cuello. Tal vez, no podria escapar... a demas, nadie lo oiria si gritaba...

* * *

**No lo pude evitar! Kenny esta manoseando a mi pobresito Clyde!  
Opinaa::  
¿Kenny se saldra con la suya?  
¿Y Tweek? ¿Y Craig?  
¿Que hara Token cuando se entere de lo que el rubio le hizo a su lindo novio?**

** ¿QUE TE PARECIO ESTE CAPI?**


	11. Viajar?

**_Perdonenme por tardar tanto- Este capitulo va a tener de fondo la cancion AQUI NO PODEMOS HACERLO, de LOS RODRIGUEZ... espero les guste_**

* * *

_-Lo de que eres gordo es un jodido mito...es mas, estas muy bueno...- Dijo relamiendose los labios. El castaño estaba totalmente aterrado, no podia emitir ningun sonido, ahora, su victimario, se hallaba lamiendo su cuello. Tal vez, no podria escapar... a demas, nadie lo oiria si gritaba..._

Mierda! no perdia nada intentandolo, con todas sus fuerzas hizo un intento nulo de empujar al rubio.

-Mierda Kenny!- Decia sintiendo como lo besaba delicadamente en el cuello... -Por favor!- Algunas lagrimas comensaron a brotar desde sus hermosos ojos marrones.

Kenny no pudo evitar sentirse una mierda, lo habia hecho llorar. Lo solto de su agarre, pero antes le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Perdoname Cly...- Dijo con la cabeza baja -Creo que me deje llevar por la... Bueno en fin, perdoname.-

-Ahh?- lo miro un segundo...-Esta bien...- Dijo algo sonrojado... de verdad Kenny arrepentido era adorable... SACUDIO su cabeza intentando disipar sus pensamientos, EL AMABA A TOKEN! NO PODIA PENSAR QUE NADIE ERA ADORABLE EXCEPTO EL!... Carajo, estaba confundido...

Abrio la puerta dejando salir al castaño... Una vez que este ya no estaba se sento en la cama. Que mierda le estaba pasando? en que momento se convirtio en semejante puta? Casi viola a un pobre chico por una deestupida calentura!

...

Clyde intento hacer como que nada pasaba, camino hacia la cocina y siguio con la masa, se encontraba totalmente perplejo. Como pudo Kenny hacer algo asi? Y peor aun... Como Butters podia habere enamorado de el?, Bueno, puede que sea por su belleza fisica, su dulzura, sensualidad, por ser simplemente cute! Okey, si, habian varias razones, pero le dolia saber que el pobre Leopold solo sufriria gracias a ese sentimiento, porque Kenny, es una puta...

...

Un pequeño y adorable rubio se encontraba totalmente acorralado en una pequeña cama de un plaza. Craig Tucker sonreia al ver el sonrojado rostro de su novio...

_Mi rubio con la piel de chocolate_

_nunca dejaremos de ser amantes tu y yo,_

_-_Acaso me vas a decir que no te gusta?- Dijo mientras besaba sensualmente el cuello del ojiverde...

_siempre te llevo guardado muy cerca del corazón_

_aunque digan que aquí no podemos hacerlo_

-Craig...ngh.. te amo, me pero no puedo...- Dijo mientras temblaba suavemente...- GAH! no podemos... al menos no aqui...-

_(dicen que aquí no podemos hacerlo)_

Se separo del pequeño cuerpo ajeno, pero antes deposito un tierno beso en sus labios.

-No te voy a presionar- Dijo el pelinegro con una expresion decidida.

-GAH! Craig! por favor, no tienes que esperarme, mereces a alguien que satisfaga tus necesidades- Una experecion de tristeza aparecio en su angelical rostro. Era capaz de renunciar a su amor solo para verlo feliz.

-Tweek... yo no voy a hacer esto con otra persona que no seas tu...-Dijo y le tomo de la mano.

_Nunca quise apurarte y que te quemes mal_

_Mis dedos solo sirven para tocarte a ti_

El rubio se sonrojo al oir eso y se abalanso sobre el mayor para darle otro tierno beso.

-Te amo Craig-

-Te amo Tweek- Dijo abrazandolo, a los pocos minutos, el rubio se habia quedado dormido en su pecho. Prendio un cigarrillo, estaba cansado, y no podia negarlo, pero el amaba a Tweek con todas sus fuerzas, y era capaz de esperarlo para siempre.

_Un beso, otro beso y la pena se va con el humo_

_y dicen que aquí no podemos hacerlo_

Una fuerza desconocida presiono su pecho fuertemente, no podia resistir el seguir siendo ajeno a ese cuerpo que tanto anhelaba, con su mano contorneo la pequeña figura de su amado, y comcluyo dandole un beso en la frente, poso su mano en su cabello y apresio su suavidad por unos segundos. No, no podia sufrir estando a su lado, jamas.

_Creo que se como hacer para resistir al tiempo_

_se como hacer para olvidar el dolor_

"Te esperare para siempre, y el dia que por fin nos hagamos uno solo, toda mi pasiencia habra valido la pena, seras solo para mi, yo sere solo para ti" reflexiono para si mismo.

_pero si dicen: aquí no puedo, no creo que encuentre un motivo bueno._

_Si dicen que aquí no podemos hacerlo_

-Algun dia Tweek...- Dijo y segundos despues cerro sus ojos.

...

-Ese hijo de puta debe estar cogiendo con Clyde- Un rubio se lamentaba afuera de las puertas de Walmart. En su rostro se notaba facilmente que habia estado llorando. Sus ojos azules se veian rojisos y algunas lagrimas continuaban en sus mejillas.

-Los chicos!- exclamo para si mismo al notar a lo lejos un grupo de chicos y entre ellos una bola roja, su inconfundible amigo Kyle... Se seco el rostro, y se levanto del suelo.

Nadie noto nada.

-Butters... no te aburriste aqui solo?- Dijo Stan.

-No, para nada...- Dijo el rubio rezando por que no se dieran cuenta.

...

Cuando llegaron a la casa todo estaba en silencio. En la mesada, se podia apreciar la masa terminada, se veia deliciosa, ahora faltaba hacer el relleno. Pero ... Y CLYDE?

-Donde mierda esta?- Dijo Token... -Voy a buscarlo- Y se encamino hacia las escaleras.

El resto se sento al rededor de una gran mesa cuadrada ubicada en la cocina.

Al subir las escaleras abrio la primera puerta que vio... Alli estaba Kenny dormido.

Abrio la segunda... No habia nada.

Abrio la tercera... Tampoco habia nadie!.

Abrio la cuarta, y se encontro con la escena mas cute que habia visto en su vida -AWWW...- dijo tiernamente. Craig y Tweek durmiedo abrazados -Son adorables!- Conteniendo unas risitas de emocion cerro la puerta despacio... Es increible como se la pasan durmiendo!

-Pero volviendo a lo de Clyde- -Donde carajo esta?- grito el afroamericano algo exasperado. Hasta que escucho una voz proviniente del baño. Fue caminando hasta alli... y abrio la puerta.

En esa habitacion se encontraba Clyde hablando por su celular.

-Buno, gracias adios...- Fue lo ultimo que dijo el castaño antes de saltar a los brazos de su novio.

-Que paso Clyde?-

-Tengo una noticia genial!- Dijo dando un salto de alegria. -Mi papa me consiguio 13 boletos de primera clase para viajar en avion hacia un pais de America del sur... Creo que se llama Argentina! No estas feliz?-

Token no lo podia creer -WOW! espera a que se lo digamos a los chicos!-

-Si! sera genial! iremos todos! y todos los gastos pagos!-

* * *

**xD Kenny no se propaso! Craig tampoco... Pero lo mas importante es que se van de vacaciones a Argentina!Mi amado pais!**

**Notaste que dijo 13 boletos... ellos son 11...quienes mas van a ir?**

**CUando Tweek se dejara llevar por Craig?**

**Butters confesara su amor por Kenny?**

**LAs AMO! dejenme sus respuestas pliss! **


	12. Peleas en Ezeisa!

_-Tengo una noticia genial!- Dijo dando un salto de alegria. -Mi papa me consiguio 13 boletos de primera clase para viajar en avion hacia un pais de America del sur... Creo que se llama Argentina! No estas feliz?-_

_Token no lo podia creer -WOW! espera a que se lo digamos a los chicos!-_

_-Si! sera genial! iremos todos! y todos los gastos pagos!-_

_..._

* * *

_**Creo que seria conveniente ver este video para poder saber algo mas sobre ese pais al que se dirigen nuestros chicos : **_

_**h*t*t*p*:/*/ww*w.y*o*u*t*ub**e* /watch?v=EaEJXqUZ3XU**_

_**(al pegar el enlase quitar los asteriscos *)**_

_** Este video, creo yo, muestra lo mejor y lo peor de mi pais.**_

_** No es necesario verlo, pero creo que estaria bueno. Es decir, esto es una comunidad y estaria muy bueno que cada miembro de ella muestre de donde viene, cuales son sus raices, su forma de ser... Es mi humilde opinion y me gustaria saber mas de ustedes.**_

* * *

Argentina... El pais mas al sur de todo America, su capital, Buenos Aires, una enorme ciudad, siempre es caos, ruido, calles llenas de gente! Pero aun asi, un lugar muy bello. La costanera, Caminito, La Boca, se respira el aire del arrabal (Los barrios bajos de Buenos Aires en la epoca del Tango, un baile nacional conocido a nivel internacional), la gente en el frente de sus casas con los amigos, familiares tomando mate (bebida nacional que consiste en un vaso especial, que se llena de yerba, planta originaria, y agua hirbiendo. Se toma con una bombilla), el futboll, una pasion de todos. Las calles con los tan comunes colectivos llendo y viniendo, el obelisco. _  
_

Luego, el con-urbano, los barrios un poco mas alejados de la zona centrica.

En el aeronpuerto de Ezeisa, el mas grande del pais, acababa de llegar un avion proveniente de Colorado-Estados Unidos. En el viajaban 13 yanquis. Que quienes viajaron junto con el resto de los chicos que estaban viviendo en la casa de Clyde? Por supuesto Gregory y Christopher. Al prinsipio el ingles no habia aceptado, por la relacion tensa que tienen Argentina e Inglaterra, pero el Topo lo "convencio".

Los unicos que sabian un poco el idioma eran Gregory, siempre tan culto, y Damien, por que? simple, es el anticristo y por eso habla todas las lenguas.

-No puedo creer que haya aceptado venir hasta aqui- Decia Pip a su ingles amigo.

-Tienes razon, este pais es una mierda- Dijo Gregory enojado. **(xD como lo dije antes, los ingleses nos odian)**

-Si tan mierda es... Por que carajo aceptaron venir?- Dijo un ya cansado Kyle mientras tomaba de la mano a su novio que arrastraba las pesadas maletas hasta afuera del edificio, donde conseguirian un remis (es como un Taxi). Al oir eso, los dos rubios se ruborisaron, y su blanca piel no los ayudaba a ocultarlo.

-Ya se porque!- Dijo Stan muy en alto -Ya era sabido que Pip y Damien salian, pero Gregory... Desde cuando sales con Mole?- El ingles deseo que en ese momento lo tragara la tierra, pero en ese momento un frances acudio en su rescate.

-Yo no salgo con el afeminado ingles- Dijo con una voz indesifrable.

-Sabes a la perfeccion que no soy ningun afeminado! Mas de mil veces salve tu culo en las misiones!- Una vena de su frente se habia hinchado.

-Claro... Si pudiera te mataria sin inconveniente alguno...- Una cara neutra al mayor estilo Tucker se pinto en la cara del castaño.

-Eso no parece asi cuando te hago gemir como puta en la cama- Creo que se fue al carajo cuando dijo eso, ya que en menos de un segundo Christopher estaba encima suyo golpeandolo con toda su furia.

Al ver la escena de lejos, a Craig y a Damien no les quedo mas opcion que intervenir, sabian a la perfeccion que ni Pip, ni Kyle, ni Butters, ni Stan, o Tweek podrian separarlos antes de que el frances mate al ingles, ademas, Token, Cartman y Clyde y Kenny, que eran algo mas fuertes que los otros, estaban ocupados reclamando una maleta que se habia perdido.

Fueron corriendo hacia el lugar, miles de personas al rededor miraban la pelea sin intencion de intervenir y hablaban en distintos idiomas. Damien tomo a La Mole por el cuello de su camiseta y lo alejo del rubio. Craig lo sostuvo un rato de los brazos, mientras su cautivo gritaba que en cuanto lo soltaran mataria a ese hijo de puta. Kyle se acerco a Gregory y lo ayudo a levantarse. Su cara estaba muy golpeada, lo llevaron, Kyle, Pip y Butters, a la sala de emergencias del aeropueto sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

El topo vio como los cuatro chicos se alejaban de alli, al parecer un poco mas tranquilo.

-Que carajos te pasa? casi lo desfiguras a golpes- Dijo Craig algo molesto, no queria pasarse su estadia en Argentina cuidando a dos noviesitos que tienen problemas en su relacion.

-Es un hijo de puta!- Gruño el castaño al ser soltado cruzandose de brazos.

-GAH! Que pendejos!- Dijo Tweek escondido tras su novio -Que te dijo?-

-Dijo que, en su relacion, el gran Ze Mole es el pasivo-

-Vete al infierno- Dijo molesto, pero sonrojado, tuvo que desviar la mirada para otro lado.

Craig no pudo contener la risa al oir eso, solto una estruendosa carcajada -Eso es verdad?- Dijo mirandolo con cara de total divercion.

Christophe solo pudo gruñir, maldecir entre dientes y sentarse arriba de su maleta.

-No puedo creer que el inglesito te domine!- Dijo aun riendo el pelinegro.

-No puedo creer que te guste el adicto a la cocaína!- Dijo el topo.

-GAH!- Solto Tweek.

Craig solo le enseño el dedo al chico que lo acababa de insultar -Pues creelo porque me gusta-

-Pues entonces creelo tambien tu, porque amo que el jodido Gregory me de por culo!- Grito- Grégoire est plus attrayant que votre précieux Tweek- murmuro entre dietes en frances para que no lo entendieran.

Vieron a lo lejos volver al resto de sus compañeros. Saldrian a conocer Buenos Aires! Deberian pedir un remis, llegar al Sheraton Hotel, el mejor hotel del Pais.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado! Es muy extraño escribir sobre mi pais... MUY RARO! nunca se me hubiese ocurrido de no haber leido el fic Fobias de la genial Sakuyachan15! en el que ella escribe sobre un viaje a su pais,,, me parecio una idea genial! Este cap se lo dedico a ella!**

**Opiniones:**

**¿Que te parecio?**

**¿Les parece que arme bien la relacion del Grophe?**

**¿Sobre que pareja hablara puntualmente el proximo capitulo?**

**¿Que personaje desean que tuviera mas participacion?**

**Besos! las amo!**


	13. Hotel Sheraton

**_Estuvo dificil este capitulo, me costo bastante... Avance con el Grophe! como los amo!  
Hoy me dieron mis notas y aprove todoo[""" Estoy felizzz xD_**

* * *

_-Pues entonces creelo tambien tu, porque amo que el jodido Gregory me de por culo!- Grito- Grégoire est plus attrayant que votre précieux Tweek- murmuro entre dietes en frances para que no lo entendieran._

_Vieron a lo lejos volver al resto de sus compañeros. Saldrian a conocer Buenos Aires! Deberian pedir un remis, llegar al Sheraton Hotel, el mejor hotel del Pais. _

Kyle tomo la delantera mientras detras de el, Stan llevaba todas las valijas. Los demas iban a lo ultimo hablando de todo lo que harian en Buenos Aires y de los lugares que visitarian.

La luz del mediodia porteño (de la ciudad autonoma de Buenos Aires) cego sus ojos por varios segundos. En frente de ellos, una ciudad inmensa se elevaba.

-Es hermosa- Sonrio Butters y dijo con su adorable voz. Kenny al notar la cara de ilucion que tenia aquel rubio se conmovio.

-De verdad lo es- Respondio el rubio mas alto.

De pronto, llega un auto negro... un remis de esos que suelen haber en los aeropuertos... Pero en el no cabian mas de 4 personas... Ellos son 13.

-Bueno, que algunos se vallan adelantando, total, las habitaciones estan reservadas por nombre...- Dijo Clyde.

-Okey, yo no tengo problema en quedarme a esperar un poquito mas...- Dijo Kyle.

-Yo tampoco- Dijo Stan.

-Dios! como puedes ser tan dominado?- Dijo Craig asqueado de esas escenas cursis que hacian esos dos pendejos -Yo no me quiero quedar.-

-Yo menos, no quiero quedarme aqui... es un pais de mierda- Responde Gregory.

-No sigas jodiendo con eso...- Ze Mole ya estaba algo fastidiado con la actitud de su rubio...

-Pero tiene razon- Ahora era otro ingles, solo que este algo mas bajito y pequeño.

-GAH! Que pendejos! Este lugar es muy bonito- Decia Tweek lo mas tranquilamente que podia.

-Tweek tiene razon, es una ciudad hermosa, y los lugares mas lejanos de la capital tambien lo son- Damien ya conocia Argentina... el conocia todo el mundo (ventajas de ser el anticristo)

-Vayanse al diablo! Solo quiero llegar al hotel y descansar, el viaje fue muy largo- Decia Greg bostesando y apoyando su menton sobre el hombro de su... pareja? (si asi se le puede llamar en esa relacion)

-Esta bien... entonces se van en el proximo auto: Craig, Tweek, porque comparten habitacion y Gregory y Christophe...- Intentaba mediar Token.

-Me parece perfecto- dijo Craig.

-Ok, bueno, llevensen todo el equipaje, Stan y yo iremos a alguna cafeteria de esas tan famosas de la Avenida principal- Kyle mientras jalaba de la manga de la campera de su novio.

El viaje hasta el hotel habia sido algo largo y en todo el transcurso nadie dijo ni una palabra. Bajaron del auto dos rubios, un castaño y un pelinegro y se adentraron en unas enormes puertas que daban hacia un interior ultra lujoso. Parecia estar forrado en oro.

-Woow- solto Craig -Amo a Clyde- Ese lugar era gigante.

-Les puedo ayudar en algo?- Una señorita de joven apariencia los saludaba desde atras del escritorio de recepcion.

-Tenemos dos habitaciones reservadas- Dijo Gregory con un tono sumamente respetuoso y refinado.

-Sus nombres?-

-Craig Tucker y Gregory Fields- Se adelanto a decir el pelinegro.-

Christophe y Tweek miraron a sus novios con algo de enfado... Porque siempre todo era a nombre de ellos, ellos decidian todo? No valia!

-Acompañenme..- Dijo la chica llamando a un chico para que ayudara a los muchachos con las maletas.- Esta es la 210. Una cama matrimonial, un baño, jacuzzi, salida a la terraza, balcon, y mini living.

-Es mas grande que mi casa- Dijo Christophe, y no mentia, su casa, a comparacion con eso era nada.

Al oir eso, Greg se acerco a su oido y le susurro -Acostumbrate... cuando nos casemos todo sera asi- Quien lo diria? El gran merceanario, Ze Mole, se habia sonrojado hasta las orejas. Planear un futuro con el ingles le daba algo de nervios, el preferia desfrutar el presente... el futuro era el futuro, ademas, vale resaltar que Chris no es un chico que pueda expresar sus sentimiento de una forma tan simple como otros.

-Me retiro- Dijo cordialmente la joven llevandose con ella a la otra pareja. En cuanto la puerta se cerro, Gregory ya habia avanzado peligrosamente hacia un castaño muy sonrojado. Tomo el rostro ajeno con sus manos suaves como seda y deposito en su boca un apasionado beso. Sus lenguas luchaban salvajemente. Sus manos pronto no tuvieron control y paseaban por todos lados.

-Greg...- Dijo el castaño en un suspiro mientras sentia como el rubio lo acorralaba contra la pared de una manera muy ruda y comensaba a besar su cuello.

El rubio era toda una fiera, sabia perfectamente que debia hacer, es decir, ademas de todo el amor que se sentian, el cincuenta por ciento de su relacion era sexo, y eso no es malo, es muy bueno... Gregory sabia como complacer a su insaciable castaño, mercenario, frances.

Christophe podria ser facilmente tachado de insaciable, ya que en pocas palabras era casi un adicto al sexo. Poco mas y el rubio debia entregarle hasta el alma.

Los besos seguian descontrolados, los dedos del frances se entrelazaban en el cabello del ingles. Sus labios se unian desesperadamente, sus manos recorrian el cuerpo ajeno como si no hubiese mañana.

La tarde seria muy muy larga...

...

Cartman, Butters y Kenny estaban parados esperando la llegada de un jodido auto.

Token, Clyde, Pip y Damien de seguro ya habiann llegado al hotel, Stan y Kyle de seguro estaban paseandose de la mano por ahi.

-AY! Esto es una mierda! Encima este lugar esta lleno de minorias! Todos son jodidos latinos!- Decia molesto el mas gordo de los tres.

-No seas idiota! aqui la minoria eres tu.- Dijo Kenny ya harto de la constante denigracion que el culon le entregaba a la humanidad.

-Bueno vayanse a la mierda! Voy a buscar al judio y al hippie para molestarlos un rato-

-Ok- dijeron los dos rubios.

Por unos segundos observaron a Eric alejarse, y luego un silencio incomodo se formo entre ambos. De pronto, Kenny no tiene mejor idea que tomar la mano del mas pequeño,

-Hamburguesas! Kenny! que haces?- Dijo Butters aunque sin queres soltarse del agarre.

- Intento demostrar que creo que puede que me gustes- Y asi, de golpe lo solto. El pequeño Stoch no podia entender nada.

-Pero... y Clyde? y Craig? Tweek?... no te gustaban ellos?-

-No seas tontito! eso no es gustar, hay una gran diferencia entre tenerle ganas a alguien y que te guste.. Y tu siceramente te me haces adorable...-

-Kenny...- Antes de continuar sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

* * *

**Kenny gusta de Butters==¡? Les dije que tardaria pero llegaria el tan esperado Bunny"**

**Opinen:**

**Les gusto?**

**Lemmon para el proximo cap con el Grophe=?**

**El culon logro joder al judio y al hippie?**

**Espero les haya gustado""! dejen reviews! Los amo!**


	14. A que le temes?

**Ando un poco cansadaaa... por suerte, en Argentina se vienen las vacaciones ! que feliz que soy!**

* * *

**Les recomiendo una lista de canciones de mi banda favorita: Los Redondos**

***Un pac-man en Savoy**

***Toxi Taxi**

***Juguetes perdidos **

***Blues de la artilleria**

**Y hay miles mass xD pero estas son las mas copadas...**

* * *

**Les traigo otro capituloo! No entiendo como siguen leyendo esto xD **

* * *

_-No seas tontito! eso no es gustar, hay una gran diferencia entre tenerle ganas a alguien y que te guste.. Y tu siceramente te me haces adorable...-_

_-Kenny...- Antes de continuar sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas._

-Mas que adorable... eres lindo, tierno, amable, y si no te joda que te lo diga... creo que eres muy sexy...- Dijo el rubio mayor tomando al joven Stoch de las manos.

Su mente intentaba procesar toda la informacion que habia recibido. Nunca creyo que Kenny fuese a gustar de el, oir esas palabras era su mayor sueño, pero de pronto recordo la forma de ser del rubio.

-Quieres ser mi novio Butters?- Dijo Kenny ladeando la cabeza, se veia muy lindo asi. Esta pregunta desconcerto mas al pobre Leopold... Que responder?, de verdad Kenny podria ser fiel?

Para la salvacion del pequeño rubio justo en ese momento, en frente suyo se detuvo un taxi. Ambos subieron, pero la falta de respuesta inquieto un poco al mas alto.

Llegaron, y como hicieron los otros, pidieron la llave de la habitacion reservada para el señor McCormic. Una joven chica los escolto hasta la habitacion, Kenny quedo con la boca abierta... esa cama valia mas que toda su casa. Cuando la joven se marcho, Butters estuvo dispuesto a desempacar pero sientio que unos brazos lo abrazaron por detras.

-Kenny! no hagas eso- Dijo algo molesto.

-Pero crei que yo te gustaba...- Dijo el mayor haciendo cara de perrito regañado.

-Mas que eso Kenny... yo te amo, pero aun asi, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que tipo de persona eres.- Su expresion se tornaba triste.

-Pero de verdad te quiero...-

-Eso no importa, nada importa, yo no quiero salir herido, y si estoy contigo no terminara de otra manera... eres una persona muy promiscua.- Unas pequeñas lagrimas rodaron por su mejilla.

Se sintio mal al ver a ese adorable chico llorando, le causaba mucha culpa, se odiaba a si mismo por ser como era... Solo atino a rodear al chico de ojos turquesas con sus brazos de una manera protectora.

-Disculpame...- Dijo cabizbajo el ojiazul.

-Por que te disculpas? Tu eres como eres... Yo me tendria que disculpar por ser tan estupido-

-No seas asi, no eres estupido, ademas... eres la mejor persona que conozco... Por eso me gustas, eres tan... Tu.-

Butters no pudo evitar sonrojarse al oir ese comentario.

-Si te prometo cambiar... saldrias con migo?-

Carajo! era imposible decirle no cuando ponia esas caras tan tiernas... Kenny si que era encantador... -Prometes cambiar?-

-Lo juro-

-Entonces creo que si- Dijo algo timido. Kenny sonrio y le dio un tierno beso en los labios a su adorable nuevo NOVIO.

...

-Carajo Tweek! esto es hermoso!- decia Craig sonriendo recostado en la cama.

-Si que lo es- Decia sonriendo el rubio mientras desempacaba las cosas entre temblores.

El pelinegro se acerco a su novio, lo abrazo por detras, y beso su cuello. -Creo que compartiremos cama, digo... hay una sola...- Volvia a bosar sus labios en la palida piel del pequeño.

Mierda, no debio haber dicho eso, el pobre rubio ahora estaba temblando como un desquisiado, y su tic del ojo se aceleraba.

-GHA! Es mucha presion! Dormir juntos? GAH! Clyde es un pendejo! no me dijo nada de esto!- Comenso a gritar de pronto.

-No seas asi! Ni que yo fuera un violador... si no quieres que te toque... pues entonces me lo dices y ya.- Fingio ofenderse...

-No es eso Craig...- Dijo volteandose hacia el pelinegro... Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con aquellas orbes de color negro oscuro.

-Por que no quieres...? Tu ya sabes...- Dijo con curiosidad.

-Es que tengo miedo...- Dijo sonrojandose.

-Te doy miedo?-

-Tu no...- Dijo mirando al suelo.

Craig tomo sus manos -Entonces a que? Al dolor?-

-No...tengo miedo de quedar super enamorado y que a ti no te guste...- Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos.

Craig no podia creer lo que oia. Simplemente no comprendia como era que Tweek no se sintiese bien consigo mismo.

-Twekeers...- Dijo levantandole la mirada -Eres hermoso-

-Solo lo dices por que GHA! eres mi novio...- Dijo con la voz quebrada.

-Claro que no! Eres simplemente hermoso-

-Mirame! Soy un flacucho raro que no deja de temblar como un enfermo! Tengo ojos enormes que dan miedo! Mi cabello es horrible, no lo puedo peinar! Soy demasiado bajito! Tengo enormes ojeras! GHA! A quien le puede gustar eso?- Dijo gritando sin dejar de temblar ni un segundo.

-Pues... Tus temblores y tics te hacen ver lindo! Eres bajito y delgado, mas lindo todavia... Tus ojos son los mas grandes que vi en mi vida y los amo! Amo tus ojos, su color verde es hermoso! Y no te atrevas a volver a hablar asi de tu cabello! Es cabello rubio suave y revelde! Te hace ver sexy junto con tus ojeras!- Respondio Craig enojado por la poca confiansa que se tenia el pequeño Twekeers.

Tucker se acerco al rubio y le dio un apasionado beso en la boca. Queria quitarle todas sus inseguridades. Se separo por unos segundos de aquel beso y le dijo -Eres hermoso Twekeers- El ojiverde solo se sonrojo y siguieron besandose.

**_creo que estás llorando_**

Por las mejillas de Tweek seguian callendo lagrimas... De verdad no se sentia suficiente para Craig.

Pero Craig no se iba a rendir, iba a demostrarle a Tweek que era hermoso, y que lo amaba mas que a nada en la vida.

**_me acuerdo que abrí los ojos y eras vos_**

**_después me perdí mirándote desnudo_**

**_y te reías de mi cara de maldad_**

Parpadeo varias veces... el que tenia en frente era su Twekeers... Lo tenia ahora solo para el, totalmente desnudo, perfecto, y riendose de la perversa mueca que el pelinegro habia puesto.

**_entonces sentí la cima del amor_**

**_y si me caí no importa_**

**_porque todo todo todo todo todo todo esto es de los dos_**

Antes que nada, se abrazaron como fundiendose el uno en el otro, se besaron en los labios, y el mas alto miro al rubio intentando transmitirle seguridad sobre lo que iban a hacer.

**_no quiero nada que nos haga mal_**

-Eres hermoso Tweek- Dijo antes de volver a besarlo.

-No lo creo- Respondio el pequeño.

**_yo creo_**

-Yo si lo creo... es mas, lo se- Dijo apartando unos rubios mechones que caian por su rostro.

**_yo creo y con eso basta._**

Las perfectas caricias que Craig le dedicaba lo hacian suspirar, la lengua del pelinegro recorria su pecho y bajaban lentamente por su abdomen hasta llegar a...

-GHA! Craig!- Gemia el rubio sin parar. Tucker se encontraba recorriendo su miembro erecto con sus labios y lengua, y de vez en cuando depositaba besos en el.

Luego de un corto tiempo, Tweek se sentia muy cerca del orgasmo -GHA! Craig... me estoy por venir!- Dijo, pero esto ni inmuto al azabache que seguia en su asunto sin importarle nada. De pronto, sintio como el tibio semen del rubio ingresaba a su boca.

-Creo que me toca a mi...- Dijo Craig, acercandose a los labios de su novio. Lo beso suavemente intentando tranquilizarlo. -De verdad estas listo?- El rubio totalmente convencido le respondio asintiendo con la cabeza y besandolo.

De pronto Tweek sintio como algo irrumpia en su cuerpo. Craig no se movio para que el pequeño se acostumbrara.

-Te amo- Dijo Craig, de verdad que tener asi a Tweek era hermoso, debajo de el, temblando, con sus cabellos rubios callendo por su frente, los ojos entrecerrados, sonrojado... amandolo.

-Te amo- Respondio Tweek moviendo las caderas como señal de que podia comenzar.

Y asi fue, Craig comenso con el movimiento, aquel paranoico era tan estrecho, eso enloquecía al pelinegro. Por su parte, el chico tembloroso sentia algo de dolor, pero poco a poco desaparecio dandole paso al placer.

Acabaron al mismo tiempo, besandose... Craig dentro de Tweek, Tweek sobre el abdomen de Craig... se besaron y el rubio se quedo dormido sobre el pecho de su pelinegro. -De verdad eres hermoso-Tucker susurro, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de aquel chico tan hermoso del que se habia enamorado perdidamente.

* * *

**Buenoo! no pude hacer nada mas que esto hoy_ Se que les prometi un lemmon Grophe.. pero no tenia imaginacion para eso xP Pero no se pueden quejar porque les traje un Lemmon Creek xD **

**... dejen sus opiniones... **

**¿Que tal el lemmon?**

**¿Que creen que tendria que haber hecho Butters cuando kenny le pregunto si queria salir con el?**

**El proximo capitulo va a tener las parejas que estoy dejando de lado... Se los prometo! Va a haber Tyde, Dip y Style... Talvez tambien Grophe... **

**Y va a haber un personaje nuevo! Es inventado por mi, asi que no esperen mucho...**

**Besoos! ****Espero les haya gustadoo**


	15. Putas, Putas everywhere!

**Putas... Putas everywhere...**

Habia caido la noche del segundo dia en la Argentina, durante la mañana desayunaron en el hotel todos juntos, al mediodia, habian salido a almorzar. Eran aproximadamente las siete de la tarde, habian acordado juntarse en la habitacion de Kenny, Butters y Cartman para decidir que hacian a la noche, estaba oscureciendo.

-Yo digo que vallamos a la costanera, dicen que hay lindos restaurantes en esa zona- Decia Pip muy emosionado, el estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en las rodillas de su Gregory, que se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama de Cartman.

-Eso es pura mierda!- Dijo Christophe de una forma bastante grosera. -Yo quiero ir a hacer un picnic al Tigre.- El tigre es una localidad de Buenos Aires caracterizada por tener muchas zonas boscosas y estar atravesada por muchisimos rios.

-Ves que eres un pendejo frances!- Respondio Pip muy enojado, como odiaba a los franceses, sobre todo a Mole.

-No hagan escandalos...- Dijo Kenny, que estaba sentado en un borde de su cama, intentando apaciguarlos. -Yo creo que deberiamos quedarnos por algun lugar de aqui cerca del hotel...-

-No se... yo quiero ir al teatro- Dijo Kyle algo dudoso.

-Pero el teatro es para maricas...- Dijo Damien algo aburrido, el estaba recostado en la cama de Kenny.

-Vete al carajo Damien!- Grito Stan, defendiendo a su novio, el estaba parado al lado de Kyle.

-Ay! mirenme! soy Stan Marsh! Un maricotas que defiende a su novia!- Se burlo Craig, eso le causo demasiada gracia a Gregory, quien no pudo evitar comensar a reir.

-Vayanse todos al carajo!- Dijo algo cansado Kyle, que estaba parado a un lado de la puerta.. De pronto, hubo un gran silencio que nadie se atrevia a romper. -Miren...- Continuo -Bueno, yo voy a ir al teatro... Quien viene con migo?- Dijo tratando de calmarse, Stan y Butter levantaron la mano.

El anticristo hablo -Bueno... creo que voy contigo Mole...- Dijo algo desinteresado.

-Esta bien... Craig, vienes?- Pregunto el topo.

-Si tienen cigarrillos...-Dijo algo aburrido. Estaba sentado en la cama de Butters con Tweek sentado en sus piernas.

-Yo me voy con Kenny...- Dijo Cartman levantando la mano.

-Vienes con nosotros Gregory?- Pregunto Mole con una voz extrañamente melosa, que sorprendio a todos los presentes.

-Ni loco!- Respondio el rubio -Si tu vas a envenenarte con esos pendejos, tendras que hacerlo solo, dulzura...-

-Bueno, Greg viene con nosotros!- Dijo Kenny sonriente mientras pasaba su brazo por sobre los hombros del ingles

-Esta bien- Asintio lentamente..

-Pip... puedo ir contigo?- Pregunto Tweek algo dudoso, no le alegraba mucho la idea de que Craig se fuera y lo dejara solo, pero tambien tenia que tener su propio espacio.. No?

-Claro Tweek- Asintio sonriente el inglesito.

Para esto, nadie se habia dado cuenta de que habian dos personas que no habian hablado todavia.

-Mierda! Vallanse a coger a otro lado!- Grito de pronto Cartman al ver como en una esquina de la habitacion, sentados en el suelo, estaban Clyde y Token comiendose a besos.

-Vete a cagar, Gordo!- Le respondio Token separandose un poco del castaño.

-No van a salir?- Pregunto Craig a sus mejores amigos.

Clyde con un tono muy alegre le respondio -Mejor no...- Miro a Token y comenzaron a reir. Tucker, que observaba la escena solo se dedico a hacerles su tipica seña obsena, Porque mierda tenian que traumarlo de esa forma?-

-... Perfecto...- Acordaron todos a unisono.

De pronto Damien se levanto del suelo... -Creo que tenemos que ir saliendo- Volteo a ver a sus dos compañeros de tabaco.

-Ok- Asintio Craig mientras se quitaba delicadamente a su novio de encima. Al escuchar como un bufido salia de los labios de su rubio, sonrio de lado. -No me extrañes tanto, Twekeers...- Dijo mientras se acercaba a besar los labios del menor, pero se sorprendio al ver como este volteaba la cara. -Que pasa?- Pregunto preocupado.

-Es que me vas a dejar...- Dijo intentando hacer un puchero que lo hizo ver demasiado adorable.

-Vamos, van a ser unas horitasss...- Dijo con su voz ronca, luego se acerco al oido de su hermoso paranoico y le susurro -Tal vez cuando vuelva, hagamos cositas...- Este comentario hizo que el pequeño se sonroje de una manera impresionante.

Damien se levanto, fue junto con Pip y lo beso apasionadamente. Luego salio... -Adios- se escucho un grito mas alla de la puerta.

-Bye!- Craig dio un saludo general.

-Adieu, mon amour- Susurro Christophe al oido de su Gregory para que nadie mas lo oyera, y se levanto para marcharse sin despedirse de nadie mas.

-Frances de mierda!- Se quejo Pip mientras se levantaba.

-No seas tan duro con el... puede ser bastante idiota, pero es un buen chico...- Dijo cortesmente Gregory.

-Si...- Dijo un tanto sarcastico -Vamos Tweek?- Pregunto, ahora fijando su vista en ese rubio.

-Bue-Bueno GAH!- Dijo, ambos saludaron a todos y luego se fueron.

-Kyle, Butters...- Dijo Stan, pero antes de terminar de hablar, ya estaba siendo arrastrado por su pelirrojo hacia afuera del lugar, el pequeño Leopold los seguia algo sonrojado y antes de irse le dio un leve beso en la mejilla a Kenny.

-Bueno... estamos solos...- Comento Kenny.

-Y...?- Interrogo Gregory algo desinteresado, sin su Chris, se iba a aburrir.

-Eso, pobre, explicate- Apuro Eric.

-Creo que deberiamos ir por... UNAS PUTAS!- Grito el rubio demasiado entusiasmado.

Cartman se sorprendio, tal vez el pobre no era tan estupido. -No es mala idea...- Dijo algo pensativo.

-Vallanse a la mierda...- Dijo Gregory -Creia que tu tenias novio- Dijo señalando acusadoramente a Kenny.

-Ahh! ya lo se!- Dijo Cartman -Es que el es tan marica que le da asco ver a una mujer...- Se estaba burlando.

-No jodas gordo de mierda. Yo no pienso traicionar a Christophe.- Se cruzo de brazos y nego rotundamente la sola idea de hacerle daño a su frances. -Ustedes hagan lo que quieran, yo me quedare aqui.-

-Vamoss... solo vayamos por unas cervezas...- Dijo Kenny.

-Ves Greogory! Eres taaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn marica!, okey.. vamos por unas cervezas...- Eric con un tono infantil.

-Esta bien... Solo algunas- Opino tomando su saco de la cama, el ingles.

* * *

**Hola! Perdonen por tardar tanto en actualizar, es que estoy por irme de viaje una semana, y tengo que arreglar cosas... bueno, aqui esta el capitulo de hoy... Putas everywhere... ojala les guste.**

**Opinen. Dejen sus reviews... y no se impacienten, yo les prometi el lemmon Grophe y se los voy a dar en algun momento... xD **

**Sin mas, me despido... Las amoo!**


	16. Bye, Bye puta y Pikin?

_-Ves Greogory! Eres taaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn marica!, okey.. vamos por unas cervezas...- Eric con un tono infantil._

_-Esta bien... Solo algunas- Opino tomando su saco de la cama, el ingles._

En ese momento, el ingles, se arrepentia tanto de haberse dejado arrastrar por esos dos pendejos lujuriosos. No estaba muy seguro de donde se encontraba, en lo que parecia, era el vip de una especie de disco, la musica sonaba demasiado fuerte... Arriba de sus piernas, sintio un ligero peso, su cabeza le dolia demasiado. Cerro los ojos con fuerza y los volvio a abrir. MIERDA! Alguien estaba sentado sobre sus piernas... una chica. Trago en seco.

-Quien eres?- pregunto intentando no sonar de verdad como una persona con problemas de memoria.

-Quien soy?... Quieres que te lo recuerde?- Pronuncio la joven con una voz muy seductora. Acaricio con una mano, la nuca de Gregory y con la otra un lugar demasiado indevido. Acerco sus labios al oido del rubio y susurro -Guillermina- Su voz sonaba demasiado erotica. Era una chica que no debia medir mas de un metro sesenta de altura, tenia el cabello color castaño muy oscuro y largo hasta los hombros. No era demasiado delgada, tenia unos pechos y un trasero bastante prominentes, vestia completamente de negro, una pollera de jean oscuro muy corta, medias de red, una remera de los Guns and Roses muy escotada. Su piel era muy blanca, y tenia grandes ojos color marron, perfectamente delineados con rimel negro.

Se estremesio al sentir ese calido aliento en su oido, pero ¿como llego esa chica a estar sentada sobre el de esa manera tan insinuante? -Tu y yo... no hicimos nada verdad?- Pregunto asustado, no queria arrepentirse de sus actos.

-Aun no... llegue hace poco, tu amigo, un chico algo gordito, me convido un poco de cocaína, y me pregunto si queria alegrar un poco a un chico que estaba muy aburrido... nunca imagine que ese chico iba a ser tan lindo.- Dijo, ahora le habia lamido la comisura del labio.

Miro a su alrededor de verdad asustado, estaban solos, en un sofa, atras de unas cortinas... Definitivamente castraria a Cartman luego de esto. Recordaba haber bebido varias cervezas, luego de un rato, Kenny desaparecio con una pelinegra y el se quedo solo con Cartman y tal vez si estaba borracho, pero drogado! Eso si que era algo grave. Ese pendejo lo habia drogado y metido en una VIP con una puta.

Cuando se dio cuenta, unos labios rozaron los suyos, eran unos hermosos labios, pero aun asi, sintio un gran asco ante ese contacto. No porque esa chica le diera asco, sino porque, primero, era chica, y segundo, no era su Christophe.

**Flash Back**

-Eres un hijo de puta!- Se quejaba un castaño mientras se removía debajo de un rubio que lo aprisionaba con su cuerpo tomandolo de las muñecas. El mas alto solo se limitaba a sonreir triunfante.

-Mierda! que me sueltes!- Seguia gritando.

-No pienso dejarte ir esta vez Christophe...- Decia mientras depositaba un tierno beso en su frente.

El frances no resistio ni un segundo mas, el no estaba hecho para dejarse por un estupido ingles marica como Gregory, le dio un gran rodillazo en el estomago. -Soy Ze Mole! El Topo! No me digas Christophe-

Se retorcio de dolor -Mierda! Chris! No tenias que hacer esto!- Dijo sobandose el area afectada, pero nunca espero lo que paso en ese instante. Unos labios calidos se posaron sobre los suyos, era el momento mas perfecto de toda su vida, o lo hubiese sido si no estubiera agonisando por el reciente golpe.

-Te amo Gregory, pero no me quieras obligar a nada- Dijo el frances cuando se separaron.

**Fin Flash Back**

-Que tal si vamos hacia un lugar mas privado?- Murmuro la castaña.

-No- Fue la simple respuesta del rubio. Mientras se la quitaba de encima con la mayor delicadesa posible.

-Que?- Exclamo, totalmente indignada.

-Que no, no pienso arriesgar mi relacion con el amor de mi vida, por un jodido plan del culo gordo y por una zorra como tu.- Le beso la mano, como todo un caballero lo haria,y se retiro de ahi.

**Flash Back**

La fiera habia sido dominada -Te amo Gregory- Susurraba con su acento frances al oido del rubio, un segundo antes de que ambos acabaran juntos.

**Fin Flash Back**

**...**

Un grupo de chicos se encontraba reunido al lado de un rio, lejos del ruido de la gran ciudad.

-Asi que... eres un jodido Uke?- Pregunta el pelinegro de ojos rubí de la nada. Dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo.

-Uke?- Pregunto el castaño sin entender lo que Damien intentaba decirle. Craig se lanzo a reir a carcajadas.

-Si... uke, eres un jodido uke... - Dijo algo sorprendido de la inusual actitud que habia tenido el pelinegro del chullo. -Quiere decir, que eres el adorable y sumiso pasivo de la pareja que tienes con el ingles-

Craig volvio a reir. -De verdad nunca crei que tu fueras de esos chicos a los que le gusta recibir...- Volvio a reir.

-No seas idiota Tucker... el no tiene la culpa de ser adorable!- Dijo en forma de burla el anticristo.

Ze Mole no se iba a dejar insultar como si nada, claro que no! El no era ni lindo, ni sumiso, ni adorable, ni nada! Salto sobre Craig dispuesto a molerlo a golpes.

-Mierda, no jodan!- Gritaba Damien a los dos pendejos que se golpeaban en el suelo.

**...**

-Que bonito- Decia alegre, Butters, mientras aplaudia como un niño pequeño.

En el escenario, miles de bailarines y bailarinas bailaban, llenos de plumas, musica. Habian ido a ver un show con Pikin (El mejor bailarin de Argentina). Era un gran show, todos bailaban super bien, sobre todo una chica que hacia de pajaro... era muy hermosa y bailaba de una manera fenomenal. Fue hermoso, pero por fin termino.

-Son geniales- Dijo Stan entusiasmado.

-Asi es!- Le reafirmo su pelirrojo novio.-Vamos! Quiero el autografo de Pikin!- Dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo arrastraba literalmente hacia abajo del escenario donde estaban saliendo los bailarines.

-Señor Pikin!- Llamaba Kyle, al ver como el hombre de cabello oscuro bajaba las escaleras, pero lo que nunca imagino, fue lo que paso... Aquel hombre se acerco a donde ellos estaban.

-Holas chicos...- Dijo, tenia una hermosa voz. Miro a al pelirrojo de arriba a abajo.

El judio se emociono mucho, tenia a uno de los mejores bailarines del mundo frente suyo, habian miles de personas y habia decidido hablar con el... digo, con ellos-

-Ho-hola...-Dijo tartamudeando el pelirrojo. Stan noto eso, y miro al bailarin con algo de desconfiansa.

-Como se llaman? Por tu acento puedo notar que no sos de aqui...- Dijo, con la mirada perdida en los ojos verdes de aquel chico.

-Se llama Kyle- Dijo Stan mientras tomaba a su novio de la mano, intentando asi, dejar en claro que era suyo -Yo Stanley y el Leopold... y es cierto, somos de Estados Unidos.-

-Oh... bueno- Dijo mientras miraba de reojo al pelinegro. -Espero acepten, los tres, una invitacion para ir a cenar con unos amigos- Mientras señalo hacia atras, alli habian dos chicos, uno algo alto, de cabellos rubios y ojos color cafe, y uno de cabello extrañamente blanco y ojos negros, este era un poco mas bajo, ambos eran muy delgados, y tan bien bastante atractivos. -Se llaman Matias y Nicolas-

-Claro!- Asintieron Butters y Kyle emocionados. Por otro lado, Stan estaba demasiado furioso por la forma en la que su novio miraba a ese tal Pikin y viceversa.

* * *

**Tardo pero llego! xD**

**Bueno... esta es la continuacion de Putas, Putas everiwhere =D Tarde un poco porque ando ocupada jeje.**

**Me gustaria saber que opinan... Que podra pasar el capitulo que sigue...?**

**Besos. Las amo!**


	17. Espero me llames

Un par de rubios entraban mirando hacia todos lados en un pequeño restauran de la costanera. Era una simple parrilla adornada con fotos de Gardel, en fin, un lugar hermoso con un gran aire de arrabal. Mucha gente se dio vuelta al verlos entrar, esos chicos obviamente no eran de Argentina, tenian las facciones muy distintas a las que la gente de alli las suele tener. Sobretodo el mas alto de los dos, Pip era obviamente un ingles, y eso no se podia poner en discusión. Tweek, bueno, el podia pasar un poco mas desapersivido, pero a la hora en las que le tocara hablar ya seria muy evidente. Se sentaron en una mesa de la parte de afuera, que estaba situada sobre la vereda, y que daba justo hacia un bello paisaje, el rio mas ancho del mundo, delante de ellos siendo iluminado por la luz de la luna. No habia mucha mas gente, salvo un grupo de personas que estaban sentadas una en una mesa relativamente cercana. Digo personas, porque a pesar de haber como seis mujeres, tambien habia un hombre. Todos se reian como locos, se notaba a lo lejos que habian bebido bastantes cervezas.

Una chica bastante joven se acerco a ellos -Los puedo ayudar en algo?- Pregunto viendo como los chicos miraban el menu sin entender nada, obviamente no lo podian leer.

-Hola, mucho gusto ¿Hablas ingles?- Pregunto Pip en español, de verdad era lo unico que sabia en aquel idioma. De verdad no se podrian comunicar con nadie sin entender un carajo el castellano.

-Si, pero muy poco- Hablo la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro. No era demasiado bonita, pero se veia muy simpatica -De donde son?- pregunto amigable.

-Yo soy ingles, el es americano- Dijo Pip como siempre con total amabilidad.

-Oh!- Dijo la chica sorprendida, pero para no quedarse conversando demasiado, ya que si hacia eso, tendria problemas con el jefe, tuvo que continuar -Que quieren para comer?- Dijo mientras señalaba los especiales del dia, y como no, el asado.

Pip miro a Tweek, como esperando que el mas pequeño decidiera, el rubio paranoico, comenzo con los temblores, con los tics, con los "GAH! DEMASIADA PRESION!", pero luego de unos segundos, aun casi convulcionando, señalo en el menu, pidio una cerveza, y una parrilla para dos personas, perfecto! Traía costillas, vacio, tapa de asado, morcilla, molleja, entraña, y como iba a faltar el chorizo y de guarnición, papas fritas!. Cuando les trajeron su pedido, ambos se quedaron alucinados, en Estados Unidos no habia carne ni siquiera similar a aquella, era tierna, jugosa, sabrosa, era una delicia, a la hora de probar la entraña, se deleitaron con tal manjar, luego ninguno de los dos se animo a probar morcilla, porque a la vista no parecia muy agradable...

A la hora de probar el chorizo, /**Y esto va para AnimeAdicta, que me lo venia pidiendo hace rato xD/ **los dos intentaron cortarlo con los cubiertos. A unos metros suyos, el unico chico del grupo anteriormente mencionado, nota la "dificultad" (por asi decirle) que tenian esos chicos a la hora de comer aquel embutido, el era pelinegro y tenia los ojos marrones -Miren eso!- Llamo a sus amigas apuntando en direnccion a ambos muchachos.

-No creo que sean de aqui- Opino una rubia de ojos marrones, era de verdad muy hermosa, y ademas de eso tambien era muy alegre, dulce.

-Tiene razon... Che Tute! Es tu oportunidad para hablar con el rubio!- Grito una castaña de ojos grandes y marrones.

-Vete a la mierda Cintia!- Grito enfadado, pero de verdad, la idea no era mala - Banquen! Voy a hacer eso.-

...

-Que se dejen de pelear! Maricas de mierda!- Gritaba -No querran que traiga a sus jodidos novios aqui para que los separe!- Usaria sus poderes si era necesario para que los idiotas dejaran de golpearse.

Al oirlo, Mole, se separa de Craig, el pelinegro intento volver a pegarle, pero Damien lo detuvo -No jodas mas Craig!- Exclamo el anticristo tomandolo por los brazos.

-Que marica eres Topo!- Grito el chico del chullo intentado incitar al castaño. -Te amenazan con llamar a tu novia y te quedas quieto!- Seguia gritando, simplemente porque a veces se le daba por ser una mierda de persona.

-Jodete Craig- Aprovecho el frances que el anticristo tuviese al chico sujetado de los brazos para hacerle en la cara su propia seña obsena. Los ojos de Craig se llenaron de odio, eso habia sido demasiado, nadie le hacia fuck you a Craig Tucker, nadie. Se zafo del agarre del moreno mas alto y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el estomago de aquel pendejo que lo habia ofendido.

Christophe cayo al suelo de rodillas, lagrimas de dolor rodaron por sus mejillas, pero hacia falta mucho mas que eso para vencer al gran ZE MOLE!. Se levanto y con todas las fuerzas que tenia golpeo a Tucker. En ese mismo instante se arrepiente, ya que ve como el delgado cuerpo del pelinegro se desploma sobre el suelo.

-Lo mataste, eres un pendejo...- Comento Damien con un tono de voz que denotaba aburrimiento, desde hace rato habia decidido no intervenir mas, ahora se encontraba fumando a unos metros del "cuerpo".

-Pe-pero... El-el empezo!- Logro articular demasiado asustado, no le asustaba el hecho de haber quitado una vida, de hecho, esas manos se habian robado muchisimas vidas, pero el problema es que ese cuerpo que estaba tendido en el suelo era de quien el consideraba un amigo, peor! Era el novio de Tweek! y Tweek era uno de sus mejores amigos, vaya a saber por que. -Mierda Craig! Despierta! No es gracioso!- Estaba entrando en panico.

Damien bufo pesadamente, se acerco tranquilamente hacia el lugar, y poso sus dedos indice y medio en el cuello del chico del chullo -Sigue vivo... lo mejor sera que lo llevemos al hotel-

-Mierda!- Se queja mientras intenta levantar el cuerpo del suelo, tenia suerte de que Craig fuera bastante delgado, pero aun asi era pesado. Caminaron al lado de la calle hasta encontrar un puto taxi.

...

En esa mesa todos estaban en completo silencio, Stan no soltaba la mano del pelirrojo por nada del mundo y lanzaba constantes miradas llenas de odio al gran bailarin argentino.

-Me gustaria saber de donde vienes...¡vienen!- Mierda! se habia equivocado, bueno, en realidad no le importaba tanto, tenia demasiada confiansa en si mismo como para sentirse dudoso. Claro, como no ser confiansudo cuando se es un hombre hermoso, encantador y con un cuerpo como el de el?

-Somos de Colorado, en Estados Unidos...- Dijo Butters frotandose los nudillos.

-De que parte?- Pregunto el tal Nicolas.

-De South Park, es un pueblo muy pequeño, en la montania.- Respondio el pequeño rubio, siempre viendose muy adorable.

Kyle se sentia algo avergonzado por el hecho de que Stan estuviese con cara de culo todo el dia, y no le soltase la mano. La conversacion no le importaba nada, pero no podia dejar de ver como los labios de aquel delicado hombre se movian cuando hablaba, de pronto, un sobre salto, siente que un pie esta acariciando su pierna. Mierda, esto no podia estar pasando! Pero se sentia demasiado bien.

La velada seguia avanzando,casi todos habian terminado de comer, y Stan tenia la urgente necesidad de fumar, como sabia que esto le molestaba a su novio, decidio salir solo a la vereda por algunos segundos.

-Esta bien, pero sabes que no me gusta que fumes mucho- Dijo el judio con esa voz de mama que a el chico de gorro con pompon rojo le encantaba.

-Voy al baño- Dijo Kyle levantandose de su asiento.

Hernan (Ese es el primer nombre de Pikin) toma su copa y se la vuelca de una forma obviamente intencional sobre su camisa -Voy al baño a limpiarme.

...

-Hola!- Saluda un chico pelinegro a ambos rubios.

-Disculpa, no hablamos español- Confiesa Pip.

-No se preocupen, hablo ingles. Note que tienen ciertos problemas para comer chorizo... el tema es comerlo con pan. Miren, asi- Y hábilmente arma un choripan **/xD jaajajaja esta escena me causa gracia/  
**

Luego de eso, el chico se presenta, les pregunta los nombres, y de donde eran.

-Mis amigos se van, creo que me tengo que despedir, pero antes...- Tomo las manos del mas pequeño de los rubios, este comenzo a temblar violentamente. El pelinegro se acerco a la mejilla palida de aquel timido chico para besarla delicadamente. Antes de irse, dejo un papel. -Adios!- Se despidio de Pip.

-Tweek!- Exclama sorprendido el ingles- paso lo que yo creo que paso?-

El paranoico toma aquel papel: _"Matias, alias: Tute 1559657443 espero me llames"_

* * *

**Hola! Disculpen no haber subido esto antes, pero es que estaba totalmente bloqueada.  
**

**Espero les guste! Es decir... Pikin va a violar a Kyle?**

** Craig se recupera?**

** Tweek llamara a Matias?**

**Me gustaria mucho saber que opinan! xD LAS QUIERO MUCHOOOO!**


	18. Buenos Aires, ciudad del si no

**Hola! Volvi! se que estuve algo desaparecida estas ultimas dos semanas, ya que no actualice nada de nada, pero es que ando muy ocupada con los estudios, los talleres, y esas cosas.**

**Bueno, les traje este nuevo capitulo. Espero sea de su agrado... **

* * *

"¿Me lo haces a propósito? Fui un idiota por alguna vez creer en ti, creer que podias cambiar..." Las lagrimas no cesaban, se abrazaba a alguien, que según creía, era su amigo.

-Discúlpame, tal vez no tendría que haberte mostrado las fotos- Hablo con una falsa voz de tristeza Cartman. Oh si, era un hijo de puta... Había tomado fotos de Kenny con Guillermina, la misma que había llamado para seducir a Gregory, y se las había mostrado al pobre Butters, quien en menos, de una milésima de segundo, se encontraba llorando en su hombro.

-No Eric, tu hiciste bien...- Dijo levantándose y secándose las lagrimas con los puños de su camisa -No dejare que ese hijo de puta me vuelva a pisotear como si fuera mierda- Hablo con tanta seguridad, no parecía aquel lindo y adorable niño que estaba siempre sonrojándose o avergonzándose por todo.

-Era hora de que abrieras los ojos Butters...- Dijo el castaño, si uno lo estuviera viendo le daria asco la falsedad con la que hablaba, pero Leopold era demasiado ingenuo e iluso.

...

_A la cruz de tus ojos, en madrugada, _  
_se pierde el mal_  
_Un nuevo día es tanto_  
_que hace bien y que salva_

-Donde mierda estaran Gregory y Cartman?- Se preguntaba a si mismo un rubio mientras se sentaba en una cama y se rascaba la cabeza confundido. Hasta que noto su entorno... En una cama? La cama de quien carajos? Parpadeo varias veces antes de voltearse a ver a la persona que descansaba a su lado. Mierda! La habia cagado en grande, habia jurado total fidelidad a su amado novio, y que hace? va y se acuesta con una zorra que ni tan bonita era.

-Hey!- La llama mientras sacude su rodilla.

-Umm?- Pregunta somniolentamente la castaña mientras se daba vuelta quedando asi en frente del chico.

-Quien eres?- Esto lo pregunta secamente.

-Carajos! Que nadie se acuerda de mi nombre hoy?-Grita indignada mientras se sienta de golpe con las manos cruzadas e inflando las mejillas.

-A que te refieres?- Pregunta McCormick confundido ante la afirmacion de la chica.

-A que no sos el primero que despues de hacer cositas me pregunta quien soy...-Lo ultimo lo dice con cierta tristeza -Y es que no soy una puta... tengo sentimientos-

_Te vi bailando sola _  
_entre exceso y discreción,_  
_buscando historia, juntando años_  
_Sobre mí se abre tu flor de humedad_

Kenny busca una forma poco hiriente de hacer su comentario, pero al no conseguirla lo lanza de todos modos -Bueno... eso de acostarse con cualquiera no es de santa...- La mira con mucha empatia -Pero yo no soy quien para juzgar... yo soy una verdadera puta...-

Sorprendida levanta la vista -Una puta?...Pero si sos hombre...-

-Me refiero a que soy una persona capaz de acostarse con cualquiera... ando mendigando sexo por ahi... y tengo un hermoso, dulce, cariñoso, timido y sencible novio que me espera... eso es de puta...- Baja su azul mirada, no se creia digno nisiquiera de ver a aquella chica a los ojos.

Guillermina, quien habia escuchado atentamente todo lo dicho por el rubio, se sorprende mas aun -Sos gay?-

Levanta la vista divertido, siempre que le preguntaban eso se ponia gracioso, sin saber por que. -No soy gay... soy bisexual, me gustan los chicos tanto como las chicas-

-En eso no puedo decir nada... Bueno... creo que lo mejor sera que te vayas con tu novio, creo que si de verdad lo amas deberas evitar volver a cometer este tipo de deslices, creo que debe ser feo ser traicionado, y mas si es tan lindo como dices...- Dijo besandole la mejilla suavemente.

... Penso unos segundos en eso, nunca se lo hubiese planteado de esa manera, es decir, nunca habia pensado en lo que sufriría su lindo novio... -Tienes razon...- Hablo el norteamericano...-No voy a volver a equivocarme de esta manera!- Tomo las manos de la chica y las beso -Te estoy muy agradecido- Tomo sus cosas y se marcho. No sin antes notar que en el bolsillo de su campera habia un papel con el telefono de la Argentina... La llamaria algun dia...

...

_En muchos de tus lugares_  
_con el amor no alcanza_  
_Hasta un buen corazón _  
_puede perder la calma_

"¿Me lo hace a propósito? Fui un idiota por alguna vez creer en ese hijo de perra, creer que podia cambiar..." Las lagrimas no cesaban, se abrazaba a alguien, que según creía, era su amigo.

-Discúlpame, tal vez no tendría que haberte mostrado las fotos- Hablo con una falsa voz de tristeza Cartman. Oh si, era un hijo de puta... Había tomado fotos de Kenny con Guillermina, la misma que había llamado para seducir a Gregory, y se las había mostrado al pobre Butters, quien en menos, de una milésima de segundo, se encontraba llorando en su hombro.

-No Eric, tu hiciste bien...- Dijo levantándose y secándose las lagrimas con los puños de su camisa -No dejare que ese hijo de puta me vuelva a pisotear como si fuera mierda- Hablo con tanta seguridad, no parecía aquel lindo y adorable niño que estaba siempre sonrojándose o avergonzándose por todo.

-Era hora de que abrieras los ojos Butters...- Dijo el castaño, si uno lo estuviera viendo le daria asco la falsedad con la que hablaba, pero Leopold era demasiado ingenuo e iluso.

_Dame de lo que puedas,  
o se perderá para siempre  
Todo lo que cayó ardió dos veces  
Sobre mí se abre tu flor de humedad_

...

Dos joovenes caminaban al costado de la ruta, uno vestia completamente de negro, otro vestia de acuerdo a una profesion bastante oscura, cargaban un cuerpo... Cualquiera diria que eran dos asesinos arrastrando un cadaver, pero no, en verdad eran tres amigos, de los cuales uno, habia caido inconsciente luego de una pelea.

El castaño cerro los ojos con cansansio y frustracion, a este paso, llegarian al hotel caminando antes de que algun auto los recogiese. Ademas, Craig, pesaba bastante y se estaban agotando sus fuerzas, cuanto era ya, una, dos horas caminando? Eso era demasiado. -Damien... eres el anticristo, Carajo! no puedes usar tus putos poderes para llevarnos hasta alli?-

El chico de ojos rubi comenzo a reir estrepitosamente.

-De que mierda te riess?- Pregunto con un notable, mas de lo comun, acento frances.

-Hasta ahora te das cuenta de eso?- Mientras, sentia un fuerte dolor en el estomago de tanto reirse. -Sinceramente pense que te darias cuenta hace tiempo, de todos modos, yo no me canso nunca...-

-Vete al carajo! Eres una maldita chienne!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas apoyando al, aun inconsciente, Craig en el suelo. -Vamos! Llevanoss- Dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Esta bienn...- Dijo aun riendo, chasqueo sus dedos y en un instante, estaban recostando al joven Tucker en su cama, algo intrigados por el hecho de que a pesar de la hora, Tweek no habia llegado aun.

...

_Buenos Aires, ciudad del si/no,  
duende de un destino  
Ante la luz de tus amores, de tu misterio divino,  
hoy no sé, mañana tal vez, caiga rendido_

_..._

"Como pudiste hacerme algo asi, Kenny?" Hunde el rostro en la almohada intentando contener un grito que le salia desde el fondo del alma.

"De nuevo tropiezo con la misma piedra..." Un rubio se lamentaba al ver en la mesa de la sala de estar de su habitacion en el hotel algunas fotos... de el, y de Guillermina... Butters las habia visto.

_El tiempo y el agua que tiene hoy este río_  
_aún no pudo apagar tanto fuego caído_

_Sobre mí se abre tu flor de humedad_

_..._

Lee de nuevo aquel papel que un chico, desconocido para el, le habia dejado... "Quiere que lo llame?" Entra a su habitacion y nota alguien en la cama... Craig, que lindo era cuando dormia... "Que se vaya a la mierda... yo ya lo tengo a el" se quito la ropa, se acosto, beso el cuello de su amado y se abrazo a su brazo derecho quedando dormido.

Craig esta medio muerto asi que no piensa nada xD

_Se van juntando almas,  
símbolo de un sueño que nace  
Tantos años de lucha,  
por tus rincones y calles_

...

Entra a su habitacion y se mete en la cama, antes habiendose quitado la ropa. Siente el calor de ese cuerpo, su aroma inunda su nariz. "Eres tan perfecto, Gregory..." Rodea la cintura del mas alto con sus brazos.

Siente como es observado, "De verdad cree que estoy durmiendo?" Sonrie de lado, tal vez podria aprovecharse de eso, siente el abrazo y se voltea quedando frente a frente con aquella exotica delicia francesa. Besa sus labios con pasion, y lo demas, lo demas creo que ya se lo imaginaran.

_Prisionero fugaz que está con vos y con otra  
Boca roja de tango que me provoca  
Sobre mí se abre tu flor de humedad_

...

Token y Clyde duermen abrazados, quien sabe cuanto tiempo habran estado entregados a ese maravilloso extasis al que comunmente llamamos amor?

...

Pip llega a la habitacion que compartia con el anticristo esperando encontrarla vacia, pero alli estaba, durmiendo, el corazon no le daba para despertarlo, asi que silenciosamente se desvistio y se acosto. "Pocas personas tienen la oportunidad de ver a un demonio convertido en un angel..."

Se van juntando almas,  
símbolo de un sueño que nace  
Tantos años de lucha,  
por tus rincones y calles

...

Su cuerpo dolia, habia corrido mucho, deseaba estar lo mas lejos posible de aquel horrible lugar, lo que habia visto no tenia ninguna intencion de recordarlo. "Ese no pudo ser Kyle, el jamas me haria algo como eso... o si?"

Su cuerpo temblaba, se sentia el ser mas miserable del mundo. "Stan... perdoname, yo no quise..." Mierda, el pelinegro habia salido corriendo luego de presenciar el beso que Pikin le encajo a la fuerza al pelirrojo.

Buenos Aires, ciudad del sino,  
duende de un destino  
Ante la luz de tus amores, de tu misterio divino,  
hoy no sé, mañana tal vez, caiga rendido

* * *

**De nuevo me disculpo por haber tardado tanto! Pero bueno, lo que importa es que aqui esta el capitulo 18 por fin: Buenos Aires, ciudad del SiNo.**

**Espero les haya gustado, Debo agradecer de verdad el hecho de que me hayan acompañado tanto con este fic que esta llegando a su etapa final.**

**Comenten... Opinenn... LAs AMOO!**


	19. Podríamos estar así todo el día

Se movía arrastrando los pies, no quería imaginar esos ojos hinchados de llorar que le esperarían al otro lado de la puerta. De verdad comenzaba a entender mejor las cosas. El amaba a aquel chico, lo amaba mas que a nada. Lo engañaba, si, eso no lo podía negar, pero lo engañaba sin ningún tipo de culpa, y no por ser una mala persona, sino que por el simple hecho de que, para él, ninguna de esas noches significaban nada. La única felicidad se la daba su pequeño Butters. Pero, pensándolo mejor, el joven Stoch... sufría por cada traición. Entonces era algo que no debía volver a suceder, esta vez estaba seguro, no volvería a dañar a su único amor.

Apretó las fotos que lo incriminaban con sus manos hasta el punto de destrozarlas, no cabía ninguna duda, ese no había sido otro que el HIJODEREMILPUTISIMAS, o mejor conocido como Eric Cartman. Su rostro expresaba una mueca de total ira. Mataría a ese pendejo de una manera lenta y dolorosa. Pero primero, a arreglar las cosas con su rubio.

Su mano se poso algo temblorosa sobre el picaporte. Las mejillas se le teñían de rojo, estaba avergonzado de tener que pedirle otra oportunidad a alguien tan bueno como Leopold, pero no quería que las cosas con el terminaran de esa manera, no podía permitirse a si mismo perder a lo mejor que le había pasado.

**Nena, no quiero perderte,**  
**no pases de todo,**  
**que no está tan mal.**

Apretó los parpados con todas sus fuerzas, e ingreso a paso firme a aquella habitación. Debía hacerse hombre de una vez por todas. Su vida había sido muy triste, sus padres no cuidaban mucho de el, lo único que de verdad le enseñaron era a no ser un cobarde. Era su momento de demostrar eso. No estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir. Camino hasta el pie de la cama y allí se quedo observando al dormido cuerpo de su pequeño por unos segundos. Era demasiado lindo, imposible verlo y no desear besarlo.

De pronto el niño abrió los ojos y lentamente se sentó de brazos cruzados y con una expresión llena de odio que asusto a Kenny. Nunca había visto a su Butters así y no le gustaba hacerlo, era alguien tan gentil que verlo de esa manera ponía mal a cualquiera, y sobretodo a el.

-Kennath...- Hablo el pequeño rubio de una forma muy extraña.

-Butters...- Comenzó acercándose un poco, intento tomar las manos del chico pero este se las arrebato violentamente. Intentando no darse por vencido, Kenny sonrió con amargura. -Sabes que te amo...?- Dijo mirando al suelo, no creyéndose digno de ver esos cautivadores e hipnotizantes ojos de color turquesa.

-Ya lo se todo...- Hablo fría y secamente el pequeño mientras observaba la vergüenza que sentina el mas alto.

-No quería...-

**Yo no me caí del cielo,**  
**pero he sido un barco solo y triste.**

-No querías?- Parecía desquiciado. -...Ah... perfecto... El señor no quería, pero esa puta le puso una pistola en la cabeza para que la cogiera, verdad?!- Cualquiera diría que en ese momento, el profesor Caos, que había estado mucho tiempo sin aparecerse luego de muchas visitas al psicólogo, estaba regresando. Odiaba a Kenny, lo odiaba con el alma.

-No le digas puta!- Salto en defensa de su nueva amiga, ese día se había dado cuenta de lo buena persona que era esa chica, no merecía que hablaran así de ella.

-...Ademas la defiendes...- Una lagrima mojo su mejilla, pero ya lo tenia decidido, no volvería a ser pisoteado por Kenny ni siquiera en nombre de todo el amor que le tenia.

-No era una puta! La única puta aquí es tu amigo!- Grito enojado, no quería hablarle así a Butters, pero este no le dejaba otra opción.

-No se de quien hablas- Le respondió de forma cortante mientras se volvía a acostar en la cama y se tapaba dándole la espalda.

-Mi amor... Cartman... ese culon de mierda quiere cagarle la vida a todo el mundo- Dijo sentándose a su lado en la cama, le dolía estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de su amado.

**¡Nena, nena hay mucho**  
**olor a gato!**  
**Nena no quiero perderte,**  
**si quieres puedes apostar.**

-No es cierto... a veces siento que es el único que me valora...- En su voz se notaba una gran tristeza.

-Butters...- Coloco una mano en su espalda -A el le importas poco... solo quiere joderme a mi...- Le dijo conteniendo las ganas de darlo vuelta y besarlo.

Se sentía triste... traicionado, y ahora esto? El que creía su amigo lo engañaba? -No digas eso... Por favor... Nadie me respeta como el...-

-Eso no es cierto... Yo te amo, quiero aprender a cuidarte y respetarte como te lo mereces.-

**Nena, hay alegrías y alegrías**  
**hay mucho vino malicioso**  
**y poco vino del mejor.**

**...**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sentía la cabeza estallar, que mierda había ocurrido? Como había llegado a su habitacion? Lo ultimo que recordaba era estar en Tigre con Damien y... ESE HIJO DE PERRA!

Todo era claro ahora, había estado fumando un rato con ambos pendejos y provoco un poco a Mole, se pelearon y de seguro ese bastardo lo había dejado inconsciente, pero esto no quedaba así, oh no, claro que no... Craig Tucker tendría su merecida venganza.

-Despertaste!- Una chillona y encantadora voz lo saco de sus meditaciones. Giro la cabeza y allí estaba, tan lindo se veía... Le daban ganas de hacerlo suyo en ese mismo instante. Le sonrío como nunca le sonreía a nadie y se estiro un poco para besarlo en los labios.

-Mierda!- Un punzante dolor en la cabeza lo interrumpió.

-Ngh... Que paso, Craig?- Pregunto preocupado el rubio mientras se acercaba a su novio.

-Cosas...- Dijo mientras intentaba acercarse de nuevo a esos labios que deseaba con locura, pero fue detenido por las manos de Tweek en su pecho.

-Que cosas?- Pregunto, no le gustaba que el pelinegro le guardara secretos.

-Nada importante... solo que me agarre a los golpes con el pendejo de Mole y me pego en la cabeza y creo que me trajeron inconsciente. De todas formas ya me voy a vengar.-

-No! No quiero que te metas en problemas con Chris...-

Ehhh? Acababa de llamar Chris a Mole? Eso no es normal... o si? -Por que le dices Chris?- No queria que se notara, pero estaba celoso.

-Porque GAH! es mi amigo...-

-Bueno, pero tu querido amiguito me las va a pagar!- Alli, la fuente de todos los problemas, Mole le habia hecho FUCK YOU a Craig, y eso jamas se lo perdonaria.

El pelinegro lo miro con duda unos segundos y salio de la habitación lleno de rabia. Definitivamente iba a matar a ese hijo de puta. El rubio, previniendo lo que pasaría lo siguió a paso desesperado.

...

El pobre pelirrojo se encontraba desolado, su novio lo habia visto en una situacion poco alegre con ese jodido bailarin. El no habia querido, Pikin lo habia empujado, lo beso a la fuerza.

-Stan...- Susurro al aire, lentamente se dejo caer en el suelo de aquel baño de restaurante. Luego de unos segundos de total silencio, se puso de pie y se marcho del lugar, estaba completamente desecho. De estar en South Park sabria donde encontrar a su novio, pero ahora, no sabia ni donde se encontraba el mismo, ni como volver... Ahora que lo pensaba... no sabia hablar en castellano, Como preguntaria como regresar al hotel?

A ver, Butters se habia ido luego de recibir un mensaje de quien sabe quien, Pikin y sus amigos se marcharon, el pelinegro, totalmente indignado por haber sido rechazado. Y Stan... se fue.

La calle estaba fria, pero a comparacion con las noches de Colorado, eso era el Caribe. Camino varias cuadras esperando conseguir un taxi.

...

-Te amo Chris...-

-Je t'aime, Gregory...- Una velada romántica no puede terminar con algo mejor que esas frases.

Se besaron otra vez, toda la noche la pasaron desvelados disfrutando mutuamente de sus cuerpos, y de verdad que se sentian bien, hasta que...

¡TOC TOC TOC TOC! Alguien golpeaba estruendosamente la puerta, haciendo que el ingles bufara molesto. No queria ser interrumpido, queria darle un poco mas de amor a la lindura francesa que se encontraba a su lado.

-Abre...- Dice Mole secamente.

-Por mi que se vayan a ...-

-Vamos, abre...- Repite.

-Esta bien, pero esperame...-

Toda esa escenita cursi cansaba un poco al castaño, pero debia admitir que por un lado le encantaba que Gregory fuera asi con el.

El rubio se puso los pantalones y camino hasta la puerta acomodandose lo mas que podia el pelo. Abrio lentamente y se encontro con un pelinegro de una expresion aburrida todo el tiempo.

-Craig?...Hola, Que quieres?- Pregunto sorprendido ante la inesperada visita.

-Quiero ver a la perra de tu novia-

-Primero... creo haberte saludado... bueno, segundo, mi Chris, no es una perra y esta ocupado.-

-Me importa muy poco- Dijo sacandole el dedo. -Dile que venga-

-Vete a la mierda Gregory...- Dijo intentando pasar por un lado del ingles.


	20. Mi nariz

Kyle abre los ojos exaltado por el griterio que venia desde la habitacion de al lado. Cansado, tomo su almohada y se cubrio los oidos, se dio vuelta, esperando ver alli algo que habia olvidado que no estaria... Faltaba Stan en esa cama. Un inmenso vacío tomo su alma. Pero ese sentimiento desaparecio al ver desde donde estaba hacia uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala de su habitacion de cinco estrellas: Un pompon rojo se asomaba, su corazon latio rapidamente, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, estaba muy avergonzado por todo lo que habia pasado.

-S-Stan...- Dijo lo mas suavemente que pudo, se puso sus pantuflas y camino lentamente hacia donde se hallaba el pelinegro. -Stan... perdoname- Pronuncio al ver los ojos de su novio (... si es que aun eran novios) abrirse.

-Kyle... No se si podria...- Dijo tristemente mirando al suelo, amaba a ese chico con todo su corazon, pero se habia sentido traicionado, lo habian traicionado. -Te vi con el, Kyle, sabes que te amo mas que a nada en mi vida, pero no puedo evitar pensar en el hecho de que tus labios tocaron otros que no fueron los mios.

Kyle se enfado al oir aquella frase tan estupida -Eres estupido, Stan? Como puedes ser asi de hipocrita? Tu tuviste novia antes que yo... quien sabe a cuantas perras besaste?-

El pelinegro se dio cuenta de su error. -Tu lo quisiste besar?- Pregunto de pronto mirando al suelo.

-Obviamente no, yo te amo a ti y a nadie mas que a ti...- Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas de nuevo, pero esta vez porque se sentia de nuevo como si se hubiese vuelto a enamorar de Stan. El mas alto se acerco con los ojos brillosos a su pequeño pelirrojo. Se abrazaron fuertemente, se besaron y...

...

_-Craig?...Hola, Que quieres?- Pregunto sorprendido ante la inesperada visita._

_-Quiero ver a la perra de tu novia-_

_-Primero... creo haberte saludado... bueno, segundo, mi Chris, no es una perra y esta ocupado.-_

_-Me importa muy poco- Dijo sacandole el dedo. -Dile que venga-_

Mole, al escuchar aquella molesta voz, se levanto y se puso los pantalones rápidamente. Se dirigió con su mejor cara de "Por que mierdas interrumpen mi sesión de sexo mañanero?", pero al ver a Tweek sonrio y lo saludo haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-Tu...- Craig volvia a hablar -Tu, enano hijo de puta!- Le grito acercándose de manera amenazante, haciendo notar la abismal diferencia de alturas.

-Que problemas tienes, Tucker?- Pregunto olvidandose porque el pelinegro estaba alli.

-Mi problema eres tu- Respondio, de pronto le lanzo un puñetazo al topo, que fue atajado por el rostro de cierto rubio, uno ingles.

-GAH! Craig!- Tweek reacciono golpeando fuertemente a su novio.

-MIERDA! Tweek! Eso dolió!- Se quejo sobándose la mejilla.

-Es que eres un pendejo!-

-Claro que no! El pendejo es Mole! El se metio con lo que es mio!- Grito defendiendose.

Para esto, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que en el suelo se hallaba el pobre ingles llorando como una niña, y el castaño intentando calmarlo.

-No se metio con nada tuyo-

-Se metio con mi puta seña! Nadie me hace fuck you!-

...

-Es por eso? GAH! Dios Craig! Eres demasiado idiota!- Jalo a su novio del cabello arrastrandolo hasta fuera de la habitacion, no sin antes disculparse por el y despedirse de ambos chicos. Oh si... Tweek tambien tiene temperamento, y si Craig tiene una debilidad es que le jalen del pelo, le duele demasiado.

-...Clyde...- Llamo el chico a su novio, habia dormido hasta muy tarde y ya era hora de almorzar, solo faltaba que el castaño despertase. Nada, el amante de los tacos ni se inmuto. -CLYDE!- volvió a gritar, no queria por nada del mundo perderse ese dia, era el ultimo dia que les quedaba, el ultimo dia en Argentina, todo habia sido hermoso, habian aprendido mucho de las costumbres de alli... pero faltaba algo.

**_Dónde usás los dientes mi amor?_**

**_clavados en el cuello, por hoy... _**

**_mientras bailamos tangos fatales._**

-CLYDE!- Lo llamo una ultima vez, a esta, el castaño si respondio abriendo lentamente los ojos. -Vamos a bailar tango!- Le comenta lleno de emosion, no tan comun en un chico tan estructurado como Token.

Clyde sonrío de manera picara, diría yo, casi pervertida. -Tango...Tango... podemos hacer cosas mas entretenidas...-

Token rio ante ese comentario descarado por parte de su adorable chico. Le encantaba ver ese lado de su pequeño. Se abalanzo contra aquel chico y beso sus labios de manera desesperada.

**_El tango que ocultamos mejor _**

**_(del que preferimos no hablar)_**

**_es el que nos tiene narcotizados _**

Clyde rio de lado, esto estaba previamente planeado, haciendo una fuerza casi sobrehumana se quito a su novio de encima, acomodándose sobre este. -Algun dia llegaria mi turno de estar arriba...- Impidió que Token le replicara cualquier cosa uniendo sus labios y luego besando su cuello.

...

-Mi nariz!- Lloraba, maricamente, Gregory mientras la palpaba con suavidad. -Ese hijo de puta! Me rompió la nariz!-

A Christophe, que se hallaba sentado a su lado en el suelo, le causaba demasiada ver como Greg lloraba como niñita. Al ingles podian darle un tiro en el pie, no dejaria caer ni una lagrima... Pero si le tocaban el rostro era el fin del mundo. -No seas tonto! No te la rompio, nada mas fue un golpesito, creeme, de eso se mucho...-

-Pero...- Se seguia lamentando -Sin mi rostro hermoso no soy nada...- Esa frase le causaría odio a cualquiera, pero para Mole, sonaba sumamente adorable.

**_Vivir, solo cuesta vida_**

**_Ahora! Ya mismo! Puedo ajustar un guión de ropa sucia  
_**

**_Ropa sucia afuera! Ahora mismo..._**

**_Ropa sucia afuera._**

-...No eres nada... Solo por tu nariz... Y que son esos ojos hermosos, ese color gris, magico? Y ese pelo rubio, pareces un príncipe, tus labios.- Se puso de pie y camino al rededor del chico que estaba sentado en el suelo. Se arodillo a su lado y paso su lengua por la espalda del ingles, quien se estremesio al sentir ese agradable contacto.  
-Como dirian aqui en Argentina... Ese lomo...- Rodeo la cintura de su príncipe y beso su mejilla.

-Antes de que vengan estos chicos... en que estabamos?- Hablo el rubio.

...

_**Andás dando guerra y temblás**_

_**gastándote en relámpagos**_

_**tu estómago gruñe como enjaulado.**_

-Culon hijo de puta...- Hablo el rubio sentándose en la mesa con brusquedad.

-Pobre, infiel...- Respondio de manera desagradable el castaño.

-Simplemente no te golpeo porque Leopold me lo pidio, pero de verdad quiero que sepas que todo el cariño que alguna vez te tuve, desaparecio, tu lo hiciste desaparecer, puedo soportar cualquier cosa a un amigo, cualquier cosa menos que se metan en mi relación con mi pequeño...-

-Me importa poco y nada tu amistad...-

-Perfecto, adios- Se despidio de la manera mas civilizada que pudo, a pesar de todo el odio que le tenia acumulado al gordo.

**_Tu gracia mete miedo mi amor _**

**_dejo de beber tu licor _**

**_que huele a tormenta de viejo estilo_**

Cerro sus ojos con fuerza, no quiso, pero no pudo evitarlo, comenzo a llorar, le dolio, no lo iba a admitir, pero le dolio. Su unico amigo en el mundo... ya no... La habia cagado, por siempre.

Por primera vez en su vida se arrepintio de todo lo malo que hizo en su vida. -Soy un hijo de puta- Reflexiono para si mismo mientras llevaba un vaso de licor a su boca.

* * *

**Tarde mucho mucho... pero les traje por fin el capitulo 20! Falta poco, de verdad poco para el final de esta historia.**

**Espero les haya gustado! Gracias a todas, A TODAS, por seguir esta historia! Pondria los nombres de quienes comentan, pero los agradecimientos tambien son para las que leen y no comentan!**

**BESOS; LAS AMO!**


	21. Okey, Te amo casa de Clyde

**Que mas chicos... Ultimo Capitulo... Espero que no extrañen este fic!**

* * *

**~Okey, te amo casa de Clyde~**

Una vez mas se encontraba solo. Todo a su alrededor era ajeno. Sus ojos estaban hinchados por tanto llorar y su respiración era bastante irregular. Maldijo una y mil veces mentalmente haber sido tan hijo de puta. Froto su sien con brusquedad intentando disipar esos pensamientos, mas no pudo hacer nada, nada lo aliviaba. Se dirigiría a algún comercio de comida rápida, pero eso tampoco lo haría sentirse mejor. Con sus ultimas fuerzas se levanto de la cama en la que se hallaba recostado y camino a la heladera. Toda su vida había sido jodida por ese gran problema suyo, es decir, el no elegía ser gordo, lo que si elegía era ser cruel y mala persona. Al ser tan malo siempre terminaba destruyendo toda clase de vinculo amistoso con la gente y eso, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, le causaba un gran dolor, un dolor que intentaba tapar con comida. Y así, cada vez que recordaba el hecho de que era odiado caminaba hacía el refrigerador y tomaba algo. Comer, comer, comer, eso, creía, lo aliviaba de alguna manera.

**_Feo , eso es feo, _**  
**_es fulero, para el balero, la verdad... _**  
**_Fea ,es fulera, camorrera,_**  
**_es muy fea, la verdad ... _**

¿Era o no, la hora de abrir los ojos? No... definitivamente, no. Eric Theodore Cartman jamas se retractaría de su actitud, aunque eso le causara tanto sufrimiento. Una vez mas se abalanzó ferozmente sobre aquel micro festín que se había preparado en la habitación del hotel. Saboreo aquel pedazo de pollo durante segundos sintiendo como sus lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Después de todo, esa misma noche partirían de nuevo hacia su país natal, las cosas retomarían su curso nuevamente, volvería a ser él, el de siempre.

* * *

Levanto la vista para observar a su castaño que refunfuñaba como niño pequeño que no quiere hacer sus tareas. Al parecer no podía hacer que sus cosas entraran en la maleta y eso lo enfadaba, pero lucía tan tierno.

-Clyde- Hablo el moreno llamando a su pareja.

-Hum?- Pregunto el amante de los tacos con un gesto algo gracioso en su cara y levantando la vista para ver a su amante recostado en la cama cómodamente.

-Te amo- Esas dos simples palabras ya las había oído antes de los labios de su pareja y mejor amigo, pero, extrañamente, no dejaba de sonrojarse cuando lo hacía. Y es que Token era un joven bastante común, solía comportarse seriamente cuando la ocasión lo meritaba, o ser gracioso entre amigos, pero seguía sin sobresalir de los demás. ¿Que le había visto? Pues simple... esos pequeños gestos que tenia el morocho para con su persona, esa manera tan tranquila que tenía de mirarlo por varios minutos sin decir una palabra y de pronto soltar un "te amo". Eso era lo mas bello del mundo para Clyde y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir jamas de los jamases.

**_Te amo  
desde el primer momento en que te vi  
y hace tiempo te buscaba  
y ya te imaginaba asi.  
Te amo._**

El castaño podía, con todas sus fuerzas, mostrarse como alguien extrovertido, alguien divertido, alocado, pero dentro de el, muy en su interior, era un chico muy tímido. Sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas, se oculto el rostro entre las manos y le respondió en un susurro. -Te amo-

Kenny volvía a su habitación algo triste y cabizbajo, a pesar de todo, el si lo quería a Eric, pero el castaño nunca cambiaría su forma de ser, y eso lo sabía a la perfección, se había cansado de esperar que el gordinflón se replanteara su forma de ser para con los demás. Al sentarse en la cama, procurando no despertar a su rubio que dormía plácidamente, fracasó, el pequeño de ojos turquesas se levanto con los ojos entrecerrados pero con una sonrisa. Posiblemente se encontraba aun cansado por la hermosa "reconciliación" que habían tenido.

-Kenny...- Saludo Butters risueñamente mientras se desperezaba delicadamente, cosa que al mas alto le pareció innecesariamente sexy.

-Mierda, Butters, no me mires así... que me dan ganas de violarte y en unas horas salimos.

**_Nunca, nunca vida mía, pienses eso  
que mi amor por ti, de pronto ha terminado  
se podrá acabar el mundo y más lo nuestro  
seguirá su rumbo ya trazado _**

La cara del timido Leopold debió haber sido registrada para la posteridad en ese instante, estaba totalmente rojo. -K-Kenny... no digas esas cosas- Dijo mientras se cubría el rostro con las sabanas intentando ocultar el evidente color de sus mejillas.

-Esta bien...- Se acerco lentamente y beso la frente del otro rubio. -Vamos... Hay que empacar las cosas...- Dijo dulcemente.

-Esta bien...- Respondió el pequeño. Definitivamente Butters lo había perdonado por todas las estupideces que hizo, después de todo, el lo amaba mas que a nada en su vida.

* * *

-Kyleeeeeeeeeeee!- A veces la voz de Stan podía ser demasiado irritante, pero era uno de los precios que el pelirrojo debía pagar por estar al lado del hombre que amaba. -Kyleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!-

El judío volteó la cabeza para encontrar a su novio recostado en la cama cómodamente, mientras el, como un tonto ordenaba las maletas de los dos. -Mierda, Stan!, Deja de joder y ayúdame con estas cosas...-

-Por que ordenas eso?- Pregunto el pelinegro sin comprender nada.

-No lo sabías? Hoy en la noche tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto- Respondió.

-Mierda! No lo sabía.- Tomo sus cosas tan rápido como pudo y las guardo, no pensaba pasar sus ultimas horas en Argentina guardando ropa. Cuando vio que todo estaba perfecto -Vayamos a cenar.- Le propuso a su novio casi ronroneando.

Kyle no estaba seguro, pero como negarle algo a Stan cuando lo miraba con esos hermosos ojos azules?

**_Puedo ponerme cursi y decir que tus labios  
Me saben igual que los labios que beso en mis sueños,  
Puedo ponerme triste y decir que me basta  
Con ser tu enemigo, tu todo, tu esclavo, tu fiebre tu dueño  
Y si quieres también puedo ser tu estación y tu tren,  
Tu mal y tu bien, tu pan y tu vino, tu pecado tu dios tu asesino._**

Okey, aunque a Kyle le cueste admitirlo, Stan es muy romantico y eso le gusta de el. Fueron a un restaurante de pastas y con buen vino. Una velada realmente maravillosa.

* * *

-Damien...-Hablo un pequeño rubio mientras se asomaba por la ventana y observaba como el sol iba cayendo lentamente, los días en invierno son muy cortos. -Este país no es como me lo imaginaba...- Un viento helado rozó sus palidas mejillas y sonrío ante la particular dulzura de ese contacto, era como si los vientos pampeanos supieran que el ingles se había encariñado con ellos. Sintío sus mejillas arder cuando notó que unos delgados brazos rodeaban su cintura. El moreno besó su cabeza de una manera demasiado calida. Mierda! Siempre ocurría lo mismo, cuando creía que ya lo sabía todo del anticristo le salía con algo nuevo. Quien creería que alguien que fue criado entre las llamas del mismísimo infierno, podría ser tan cariñoso con el de vez en cuando?

**_Yo me propongo ser de ti una victima casi perfecta,_**  
**_yo me propongo ser de ti un volcán, hoy _**  
**_El amor tal vez es un mal común_**  
**_y así como ves estoy vivo aun,_**  
**_será cuestión de suerte... _**

-Así que, Pipi... cambiaste de opinión?- Dijo volteando al mas bajo para quedar frente a frente. -Yo te dije que no debías juzgar las cosas antes de conocerlas... si fuera así, nunca te hubieses acercado a mi por ser lo que soy-

-Ja!- Exclamo el ingles acercando su cuerpo mas al de los ojos de rubí. -Si no me hubiese dado cuenta de lo que eres por dentro, sería un verdadero estupido... Mira lo que me perdería- Miro lascivamente al moreno de arriba a abajo. Esa actitud extraño al pelinegro, así que de vez en cuando, el rubiecito angelical podía ser todo un pervertido si se le antojaba.

-Lujurioso reprimido!- Se quejó falsamente Damien mientras volteaba el rostro. Ambos se rieron y luego se dieron un apasionado beso sin llegar a mas, ya que era hora de empacar las cosas para volver a Estados Unidos.

* * *

Gregory tenía el rostro totalmente rojo, su blanca piel se encontraba perlada por el sudor y no había imagen mas hermosa para los ojos de aquel castaño. Pero Ze Mole no demuestra esas cosas, claro que no! -Vamos Greg! Será mejor que te recompongas rapido porque tenemos que hacer las maletas- Grito mientras se ponía los pantalones y levantaba de la cama.

-No jodas Chris... me haces atenderte y luego no me dejas descansar!- Responde medio en chiste y medio en verdad.

-Vete al carajo, ingles de mierda!- Se puso sus botas y caminó en direccion al baño. El rubio lo observaba desde la cama totalmente entretenido, de verdad que era afortunado en tener a alguien como Chris a su lado, era imposible no divertirse molestandolo, era imposible no reir ante sus pequeños berrinches de nene que se hace el rudo pero en realidad es muy tierno en el interior, era imposible no perderse en aquella verde mirada. Simplemente era imposible no amar a Christophe DeLorne.

**_¿Cómo puede ser que_**  
**_te alboroten mis placeres?_**  
**_Te escucho mucho, te asfixio mucho,_**  
**_te impacto mucho, te siento mucho._**  
**_Yo te quisiera salvar..._**  
**_Te voy a atornillar..._**  
**_Te voy a herir un poquito más..._**

Se sentó intentando ignorar el hecho de que se le cerraban los ojos de cansancio, acomodó con sus manos su cabello tirandolo hacia atras. Buscó con la mirada, por la habitacion, las maletas, al hubicarlas se levanto para comenzar a ordenar todo, no sin antes vestirse. -Que aburrido...- Susurró al aire. Cuando vió salir al mercenario del baño se acercó a el y le beso la mejilla.

-Te amo Chris... Nunca lo olvides- Mierda! Ese pendejo ingles era insoportablemente meloso y el pobre frances no sabía como hacer para no mandarlo al carajo cada vez que le hacía alguna demostracion de afecto innecesaria.

* * *

Sus temblores fueron calmados al sentir el delicioso olor que provenía desde la puerta de su habitación. Sonrío puesto que sabía quien era el que había pedido ese delicioso nectar sagrado para el. -Yo voy, Craig!- Le grito al moreno que estaba bañandose en ese momento. Se acercó a la puerta y simplemente la abrió para recibir el cafe, decir gracias al del hotel y volver a cerrarla.

Se sentó tranquilamente en la cama y bebió con mucha lentitud y deleite aquella bebida caliente. Al terminarla las ansias no tardaron en regresar, siempre regresaban. Sus temblores otra vez, su tic... Una grandisima mierda. De pronto se percato del ruido del agua callendo, como no se dió cuenta antes? Imagino entonces, cosas, muchas cosas, QUE CABEZA LOCA LA SUYA!

Alli estaba Craig, es decir, el chico mas hermoso que podría haber conocido en toda su vida, estaba desnudo, mojado, de seguro algo colorado por el calor del agua.

**_Debe estar tan linda!  
descubriendo mi secreto,  
con sus oscuros ojos delatando.  
Quiero morder el tallo de su rosa,  
aunque me clave sus uñas espinas._**

Como todas sus cosas ya estaban preparadas no tardo ni un segundo en entrar sigilosamente al baño, desvestirse intentando no ser notado y entrando por fin a la ducha. -Tweek!- Logro articular antes de que su boca se viera acorralada por la del rubio mas bajo. El pelinegro simplemente apoyó su espalda contra una de las esquinas de ese reducido espacio y se dejo hacer.

-Te amo- Pudieron pronunciar ambos, al mismo tiempo, entre jadeos.

* * *

El viaje será largo... Pero de seguro podrán descansar en el. Excepto Tweek que le tiene miedo a las alturas y por lo tanto Craig que tiene que calmar a su amado novio. Suben al avión como la vez en la que salieron de Colorado, todos se sientan en sus respectivos lugares estando muy cerca unos de otros.

-MIERDA!- Gimio fuertemente el rubio mientras se aferraba de la manga de la campera que tenía puesta el pelinegro.

-Carajo, el pendejo amante del cafe ya había comenzado con otra de sus crisis.- El anticristo no se veía muy conforme con la situacion, uno de ellos en medio ataque de panico y para colmo lo habian sentado al lado de un bebe. Miro a Pip de reojo intentando verle el lado positivo a la cosa... Estaba con la persona que mas quería en el mundo.

-Bonne nuit- Pronuncio Mole, para sorpresa de todos, recostándose en el pecho de Gregory lo mas que pudo. El ingles simplemente no lo podía creer.

-Oh!- De pronto hablo el lindo Leopold -En la pantalla estan pasando una caricatura de Hello Kitty!- Para todos fue un comentario demasiado estupido, soso e infantil, pero para Kenny fue lo mas tierno que vió en toda su vida.

-Señores pasajeros, el vuelo 203, con destino a Colorado, Estados Unidos, despegara al cabo de unos cinco minutos- Informaba uno de los parlantes.

-Tengo hambre- Se quejo Cyde a Token, este solo puso los ojos en blanco y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que muy pronto las azafatas trayeran la comida, porque sino, el chico Donovan se pondría en verdad pesado.

Todo era perfecto a excepción de... -Que les den por culo a todos ustedes- Hablo un castaño un tanto gordinflon, demasiado molesto con la humanidad en sí.

* * *

_"Okey... Te amo casa de Clyde... Porque allí fue donde comenzó el resto de mi vida junto a la persona que mas quiero en el mundo..."_

**_FIN_**

* * *

_**Bueno, esto fue todo... el final de un ciclo xD**  
_

_**Muchisimas gracias a todos los que siguieron este fic. A cada uno que invirtió algunos segundos de su vida en dejar un comentario, su opinión, su critica constructiva. **_

_Mil gracias a..._

_-Symphknot  
_

_-Garu0212_

_-Sakuyachan16_

_-Alone19_

_-RaquelStump_

_-Tweekers ON FIRE_

_-Anime Adicta_

_-Sweek-Lawliet_

_-CreppyPrincess_

_-La Loquita del Yaoi_

_-nEpEtA-lOvE_

_-Mizaki_

_-Andy-Pop-2397_

_-Akane_

_ .Matt_

_-Kimera_

_-Luis Carlos_

_-ScaRLethTh374_

_-malejandra_

_-IlGiovane_

_-Zamskyetye_

_-First Of The Year_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::...COMO AL FINAL DE TODOS MIS CAPITULOS Y FICS LES DIGO QUE LOS AMO..._


End file.
